


Их свела еда

by Nial



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Romantic Fluff, without magic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nial/pseuds/Nial
Summary: Их свели блинчики "совсем как в Париже", кофе "такой же черный, как моя душа" и фикус "ты к нему слишком добр, Азирафаэль!".





	1. Chapter 1

Говорят, английская кухня отвратительна и на вид, и на вкус. Тяжелая, грубая, похожая на хук справа в подворотне. Раз – и нет у тебя почек. Два – и головы тоже нет, а еще денег, сил и желания дожить до ужина. Три… просто три. Завершающая цифра. Для порядка. Не то, чтобы Кроули большой любитель всех этих правил и законов, но в цифре три есть что-то магическое, успокаивающее. Так что три и три. Пока дырка не получится. 

Например в переносице. Или виске. Голова раскалывается, и Кроули старательно пытается обдурить мозг другими ощущениями. Поэтому он трет лицо в разных частях, вплоть до мифического третьего глаза, который такими темпами должен лопнуть. Выпить бы, но после вчерашнего коньяка, купленного в каком-то переходе непонятно зачем, все нутро противится, сжимается и грозится выблевать не только новую порцию алкоголя, но и вчерашнюю шоколадку вместе с внутренними органами. Так что опохмел отменяется. 

На часах десятый час. Фонарь любви даже не разгорался, так что и гаснуть было нечему. Если только самоуважению, потому что зеркало отражает опухшую рожу, мятую рубашку и страдание, которым Кроули переполнен. 

Ему скучно. 

Кроули под сорок. Вроде бы самый славный возраст: расцвет сил, успех в делах и личной жизни, взрослые и свободные спиногрызы, которые сваливают от тебя куда-то в вечность и иногда присылают открытки на праздники. У Кроули есть все это. В избытке. Даже спиногрыз присутствует в лице крестника Адама. Кудрявая зараза отправляла ему открытки по любому случаю и сам частенько приезжал из своей глуши "погостить", руша многочисленные планы. Хорошо, что на случай провала плана А у Кроули был план В. Поэтому, в качестве компенсации, разумеется, он научил Адама огрызаться, обменивать фигню на полезности и шантажировать. Полезные умения, пригодятся во взрослом сложном мире. У Кроули знает.

Кроули хозяин собственного ресторана и владелец мишленовской звезды. Он меняет любовников и любовниц также часто, как солнечнозащитные очки, дает профессиональные интервью и снимается для обложек журналов. У него самое шикарное авто в городе, в друзьях актеры, врачи, писатели, критики, политики, профессиональные игроки в покер и даже бомжи, так что ему всегда есть чем или кем занять свое одино...то есть, время. Свободное время. 

Вот только Кроули тошно. Тесно в собственной коже, квартире, городе. Даже на святая святых – кухне – на него давят стены, отражения в хромированной технике, запахи еды и газа, голоса подчиненных. А ведь раньше это было место, в котором он отдыхал душой. Причем было неважно, где именно ему приходилось готовить: на небольшой лондонской кухне его детства, в студенческой общаге, на кухне кулинарного конкурса или в собственном ресторане. 

Кроули готовил почти столько, сколько себя помнил. Еще ребенком вертелся вокруг мамы или бабушки, лез под руку, пытался пробовать что-то резать, мешать, варить и жарить. Ужасно стыдился этой своей привязанности в подростковом возрасте, когда остальные пацаны играли в футбол и бейсбол, фанатели со спортсменов, до дыр затирали playboy и воротили нос от всего “девчачьего”. Кроули подстраивался под них, а потом возвращался домой и думал, что приготовить на ужин. Чувствовал себя неправильным, но научился это прятать за дерзкими улыбками, модным шмоткам и красноречием. Все думали, что он пойдет на юрфак, станет адвокатом и будет словами вбивать гвозди в крышку гроба чужой свободы. Или, на крайний случай, займется взрослым бизнесом. Но Кроули любит удивлять. Поэтому он выбрал кулинарный колледж, помахал прошлому и комплексам ручкой и уехал в другую страну учиться готовить рататуй и фуа-гра. 

Казалось, что ему все давалось легко, по щелчку пальцев. Говорили, что он дьявольски талантлив. Игнорировали годы стараний, стремлений, испорченных во время экспериментов продуктов и первые пересоленные и переваренные спагетти (соус для которых он пересластил, потому что сахар это вкусно). Кроули научился плевать на чужое мнение. Он заслужил все сам – и свои навыки, и ресторан, и мишлевоскую звезду – без помощи бога, дьявола или какого-то таланта. Только упрямство и поддержка родителей. И все. 

Перегорел он, что ли? Кроули не понимает, куда делась эта страсть, восторг от нового блюда, довольство от оставленного критиком хорошего отзыва. Почему поливать растения ему приятнее, чем настругать салат или испечь бисквит для торта? Что изменилось? 

Кроули плывет по течению. Машинально проверяет продукты, готовит когда-то оригинальные, а сейчас привычные блюда “от шеф-повара”, орет на сотрудников – и хвалит их на чистом автопилоте (явно сделанном в Китае, потому что лагает страшно). Договаривается с партнерами о рекламе, поставках, организации мероприятий, небольшой смене интерьера во время праздников. Делает одно и тоже. Каждый день. С перерывами на секс, алкоголь и полив растений. И Адама. Но пацан подрос достаточно, чтобы открещиваться от всех взрослых, включая “дядю Кроули”. Слава богу, если честно. Но мог бы продолжать присылать открытки. Для коллекции, разумеется, а не потому что Кроули скучает. 

Электронный календарь укоризненно напоминает, что Кроули опоздал везде, где только можно: на рынки, на кухню и даже на полив растений в своей маленькой, но гордой (и запуганной) оранжерее. Лучше бы он еще и на встречу опоздал. Но нет. Быстрая проверка портит и так отвратное настроение: до делового обеда с… ох, еще надо вспомнить с кем. В общем, еще три часа. 

– Может, свалить куда-нибудь во Вьетнам? – спросил у расписания Кроули. – Бросить все это. Нанять управляющего и свалить. Хоть куда-нибудь уже.

Расписание молчит, но определенно не одобряет. Дай ей немного свободы воли, оно бы замигало всеми встречами, напомнило об очень-важных-делах и прочитало нотацию о безответственности и обязательности, но Кроули не сторонник свободной воли. Спросите у его растений. 

А вообще, это было бы не бегством. Всего лишь маленький отпуск. Передышка. Контрастный душ, смена впечатлений. Да что угодно, лишь бы не эти привычные серые будни. Поменялся бы с любым бедным студентишкой на волонтерскую программу хоть в России, хоть в Китае, хоть в Аргентине: лишь бы подальше от “цивильной Европой”, с их искусственной свободой, пластиковыми чувствами, неоновым счастьем. Ну и что, что он бросит все, ради чего жил последние почти-сорок-лет? И что там будет совершенно другая жизнь. 

Кроули чувствует себя перепуганным зайцем, который из последних сил бегает по кругу. Уже лапы болят и дыхалка сбита, а он все никак не остановится. 

Так может все-таки пора?

В фильмах героя на этом философском вопросе, который может радикально перевернуть его жизнь, прерывает стук в дверь. Или звонок мобильника. На крайний случай, закипевший чайник. Кроули не герой фильма (если только сериала, но он отказывается в нем сниматься, если там не будет его Бентли и красивой партнерши-блондинки). Но все-таки в его размышления нагло вклинивается стандартный пиликающий входящий звонок, и Кроули, нашаривая его рукой на тумбочке, пытается вспомнить, когда сменил нормальный рингтон на это заводское подобие. Не вспоминает. 

На экране страшная рожа Хастура, которого он терпит только из необходимости. Плюс один к желанию свалить. 

– Слушаю. 

Хастур не просто левый чувак, отвратительно получающийся в жизни и относительно неплохо на фотографиях. Он ассистент Вардии Кнефати, кулинарного критика. Очаровательная низенькая сирийка, обладающая железным стержнем и, кажется, стальными яйцами. Не то, чтобы Кроули проверял. Нет. Но попасть в поле её зрения в их кулинарной тусовке и почетно, и страшно до седых волос и трясучки. "Голод", мастер высокой кухни, до сих пор не может убрать из глаз ужас, когда слышит любое слово, начинающееся на "в" или "к". 

Так что мисс Вельзевул 2018 (как называет ее Кроули), по солидарному мнению большинства крупных рестораторов, обладает отменным чутьем на ляпы и ошибки поваров, ядовитым стилем общения и умением писать те самые статьи, после которых поможет только некромант: иначе репутация так и останется под землей, растоптанная и униженная. 

Самое страшное, что Вардия любит предупреждать о своем приходе. От одной мысли, что ее маленькая ножка в берцах переступит порог какого-то заведения, можно бронировать койку в дурдоме. Так что звонок ее ассистента является первым предвестием грядущего Армагеддона. Кроули чувствует, что нутро становится все более согласным на новую порцию алкоголя. 

Уж лучше ему бы Антихриста вручили!

– С нетерпением буду ждать мисс Кнефати, – говорит он самым сладким голосом, пока его отражение щеголяет бледным лицом и дергающимся глазом. Хастур что-то бурчит и шипит в ответ. Кроули не вслушивается более, чем это необходимо, и телефонные гудки встречает как манну небесную. С благодарностью.

Хорошо, что Вельзевул придет не сегодня и даже не завтра. У мисс плотный график, так что истязать Кроули она сможет только через две недели. Правда, непонятно к которому часу заказывать катафалк и плакальщиц: времени Хастур не назвал. 

– Точно свалю во Вьетнам, – обещает себе Кроули. В его расписании появляется новый красный круг с кучей восклицательных знаков, а в ежедневнике заметка такого содержания:

"Пережить Армагеддон. Найти исполнительного управляющего. Заказать билет во Вьетнам в одну сторону. СРОЧНО!!!"

***

Английская кухня отвратительна. Так считают многие, и их бесполезно разубеждать словами. Исправить ситуацию можно только на практике, а значит этих многих надо привести в место, откуда они укатятся колобками. Но счастливыми.

Семь лет таким местом является ресторан "Ритц". Его приютили улицы Лондона, и всего через полгода он стал жемчужиной в кулинарном ожерелье Соединенного королевства. Так что вам придется побороться за столики в этом чудесном заведении, но, будьте уверены, это того стоит. Говорят, шеф-повар и владелец ресторана просто дьявольски искусен. 

***

В родной и знакомый до каждой несуществующей складочки на скатерти “Ритц” Кроули заходит с главного хода. Кивает метроделю, Куинн, выслушивает краткий перечень всех событий первой половины дня и устраивается за свободным столиком. 

Деловые обеды прошли, романтические ужины пока не начались, так что зал полупустой. Это нормальное состояние, возможность передышки для всего персонала. Когда-то Кроули тоже пользовался этой парой часов, чтобы поесть, перекурить и перекинуться парой слов с подчиненными. Сейчас он сидит за столом, ждет белое вино и не понимает, что он, по сути, здесь делает. 

Зал кажется ему чужим. Белые стены, кремовые скатерти, отмытая до блеска посуда, хрусталики на люстрах – он так редко видит собственный ресторан с этого ракурса, а не из кухни, что не знает, куда сейчас деть руки, ноги и солнцезащитные очки. Кроули выделяется черным пятном на нежном, бежево-золотистом фоне. Как раздавленная муха на дорогих шелковых обоях.

– Управляющий. Точно, – сам себе напоминает Кроули. Здоровая критика – это, конечно, хорошая штука. Но все должно быть к месту, гармонично. Кроули же явно перетягивает в сторону инь, а мысли, вдохновляющие утром, сейчас начинают кислить и горчить, как испорченные продукты. Их бы выкинуть из головы, взбодриться и вернуться в родную колею. Переодеться и приготовить что-то новенькое. Организовать кулинарную передачу. Стать жюри в “Шинкуют все”. Сделать что-то, что раньше вызывало всплеск адреналина и прекратить страдать, как сопливый юнец, который вроде бы уже не ребенок, но что делать с собственной “взрослой жизнью” не знает. Вместо этого Кроули продумывает то, что ему нужно от будущего управляющего, чтобы с этими требованиями позвонить в рекрутинговое агентство. Что же, впереди Вьетнам, назад дороги нет? 

– Добро пожаловать! Столик на одного?

– Да, пожалуйста. Ох, тут даже лучше, чем писали! 

Кроули кажется, что он уже видел этого человека, но не может вспомнить где и когда. Что-то вертится в памяти, но стоит только попытаться рассмотреть воспоминание со всех сторон, как оно нагло сбегает. Так что Кроули просто пялится на светлые кудри, старомодный стиль в одежде, и слегка полноватую фигуру и не может оторвать взгляд. Посетитель – Кроули заставляет себя называть его именно так, нейтрально, хотя упрямое "ангел" просится на язык. Обычно ему такие нежности не свойственны. Но мягкий свет ламп так очаровывающее путается в почти что белоснежных кудрях, что подобрать нейтральное обращение очень сложно. Тем более, что Посетитель так гармонично вписывается в “Ритц”, как будто Кроули подбирал дизайн именно для него. Мужчину не портит даже странная бабочка в шотландскую клетку, а это, заметьте, большущая редкость. 

Хорошо, что на Кроули очки. Можно пялиться на кого душе угодно и не волноваться о последствиях. 

Посетитель садится недалеко и с детским любопытством листает меню. Кроули впитывает каждое движение: как пальцы мягко гладят дорогой картон, несколько раз проводят по золотистому текстурному вензелю, как посетитель задумчиво поджимает губы, вчитываясь в состав блюда, как иногда он улыбается. Кроули смотрит слишком долго. Его замечают и бросают любопытный взгляд, но он делает вид, что смотрит в другую сторону. Возможно, не очень успешно. 

Кроули почему-то интересно, что Посетитель выберет. 

Он сам составлял меню. Знает, что и в какой последовательности написано на каждой странице. Поэтому он легко определяет, что Посетитель дольше всего смотрит на раздел с выпечкой и десертами. Это умиляет. Кроули приходится постараться, чтобы это странное нежное чувство не отразилось на его лице и не довело до инфаркта официанта. Он, конечно, старой закалки и хорошей выдержки, но рисковать не стоит. 

Когда Посетитель делает заказ, Кроули взглядом и требовательным жестом перехватывает официанта. Слова слетают с его языка быстрее, чем мозг их обработает. 

– Что он заказал? 

– Греческий салат, крепы с шоколадом и бокал Moscatel Oro Floralis, – официант (Фредди, вспоминает Кроули и, да, бейджик тут совсем непричем) слегка пожимает плечами и ждет, когда его отпустят. Кроули так и сделал бы. Заказ как заказ, не хуже других. Готовится быстро и просто, так что можно не волноваться, что кто-то сделает что-то не так. Кроули вообще не нанимает людей, которые могут сделать что-то не так: непрофессионализм его бесит. 

Но его неожиданно захлестнул азарт. Вдохновение. Стул с мягкой обивкой превращается в электрический: Кроули не может сидеть на месте. Хочется бежать. Делать. Радовать. Увидеть хотя бы издали, как плавные, будто не утратившие до конца детскость черты лица изогнутся в удивлении, восторге и удовольствии. Может, анг...Посетитель даже передаст благодарность шеф-повару, то есть Кроули, и он тогда сможет подойти лично. 

Кроули и так может подойти. Это мысль заставляет глупо улыбаться, и у Фредди, кажется, начинает нервно дергаться бровь. 

Из-за стола Кроули встает изящно и даже немного лениво. Возвращает колпачок на ручку и бросает ее на стол. Хлопает Фредди по плечу. 

– Дальше я сам, – бросает Кроули. Он не видит удивленного взгляда, сверлящего ему спину, и согласного кивка тоже не замечает. Ему это не интересно. 

Кроули летит на кухню на черных крыльях страсти, потому что для белых вся какофония чувств в его груди немного слишком. А еще черный хорошо подходит к его рубашке. 

***

Кажется, его ждали так же, как взрослые ждут снег в Рождество, когда двадцать четвертого термометр показывает мокрые плюс семь. 

То есть не ждали вообще. Смирились, придумали сотню отговорок для загрустивших детей и достали резиновые сапоги вместо зимних ботинок.

Сволочи неблагодарные.

Но в самой глубине души, Кроули уверен, вся его дружная братия продолжала надеяться на чудо – и под чудом он имеет в виду себя, а не прибавку к зарплате.

Кроули быстро оглядывает поле боя: идеально чистая кухня. Уборку уже успели закончить после нашествия деловых завтраков и обедов, а запачкать хромированную утварь пока нечем, так что поверхность любой плиты или раковины можно использовать вместо зеркала. Его верные солдаты тоже не разочаровывают. Все в белом, как паладины в латах или врачи в халатах. Последние даже больше на них походят: они тоже моют руки чаще одного раза в день.

Кроули искренне гордится своими подчиненными. Каждый в этом помещении профи, и даже новички подают достаточно надежд, чтобы топтать пол кухни. Кроули преувеличил бы, если бы сказал, что скучал по ним. Не успел. Но все равно рядом с этими людьми его энтузиазм крепнет, а руки уже представляют, как ладно обхватят ручку сковородки.

А лучше кое-что другое, но об этом рановато думать.

На Кроули смотрят скорее благосклонно, чем недовольно. Это хорошо. Значит его загул закончился до того, как коллектив счел бы его слишком безответственным и зарвавшимся. Хотя Кроули это не волнует. Он останется боссом даже если умрет. Будет возвращаться в виде призрака и следить, чтобы в салат добавляли свежую зелень. Но тратить силы на восстановление репутации ему влом, а вот приготовить самые вкусные блинчики в жизни одного Посетителя его энергии хватит. 

В конце концов, он рассчитывает на номер телефона. Если конечно привидившийся ему анг… то есть Посети… аргх, к черту, <i>англел</i> действительно стоит потраченных на него усилий. Кроули почему-то уверен, что вполне. Он шеф-повар, у него нюх, чуйка, называйте как угодно, на самые стоящие, сладкие и сочные булочки с корицей. Даже если ракурс неудачный, и разглядеть, собственно, булочки, он не смог.

– Давно не виделись, шеф, – прерывает тишину Джер. Она в "Ритц" работает дольше всех (даже дольше Фрэдди), и пользуется негласным авторитетом среди персонала. Кроули обожает ее спокойное лицо и чуткие руки мясника, но старается этого не показывать. Поэтому только усмехается, осматривает всех еще раз и сразу же переходит к делу. Крепы готовятся быстро, но сами на тарелке не появляются. Иначе Кроули лишился бы работы и хобби. – Надолго к нам?

– Навсегда или чуть дольше, но не уверен, что кто-то из вас это увидит, – ворчит он. – Если, конечно, не начнете работать. Или у вас много свободного времени? 

Кроули отвратительный начальник. Он требовательный, придирчивый, ворчливый. Собеседование с ним пытка, потому что он не улыбается, а усмехается, он не слушает, а сразу тащит на кухню, в зал, подсобку со швабрами и говорит:

– Покажи.

Он требует идеала, и ему не важно, моет ли его сотрудник тарелки или готовит крем-суп из тыквы. Кроули плевать с Биг Бена, какой у вас послужной список и есть ли он вообще. Либо вы его впечатляете. Либо нет. И никто никогда не говорил, что будет легко. Это будет ад, и вам скорее всего не понравится. 

Но если вдруг вы достаточно хороши для "Ритца", то это совсем другой разговор. 

– Мы думали, ты ушел в загул, – тихо говорит Джер, пока Кроули переворачивает блинчик. Тот падает, такой же тончайший и круглый, как на картинке с рецептами для отчаянных домохозяек, и Джер довольно цокает языком. Запах в кухне удушает шелковым платком, и каждая ниточка в нем пропитана ванилью. Сладкая смерть. 

– Я и ушел, – хмыкает Кроули. Перед его глазами мягкие пальцы и кудряшки, похожие на белый шоколад, и он не знает, почему его не тошнит от этой приторности. – Но ненадолго вернулся. 

– Тебе пора в отпуск, Тони, – Джер закатывает глаза. Уголки ее губ подрагивают, словно не знают, улыбаться или недовольно поджиматься. – Ты почти слился с Ритцем. Вот тебя и выворачивает. И не хмурься мне тут, морщины появятся, твой косметолог будет рад, а вот ты не очень. Заведи себе наконец-то личную жизнь, дай старой женщине порадоваться за тебя!

Старая женщина старше Кроули всего на пять лет. Но он мстительный паршивец, и не будет ей льстить. Вот еще. 

– Если я сниму себе трех азиаточек, ты будешь счастлива? – Кроули на секунду отвлекается от клубники, чтобы пристально посмотреть на подру… точнее, на подчиненную. – Или трех азиатов. Говорят, во Вьетнаме они очень услужливые. Могу и тех, и других, чтобы тебе не в чем было меня упрекнуть. 

Джер вздыхает. Она похожа на мать бунтующего подростка, и Кроули вдруг вспоминает, что ее сын умер несколько лет назад. Когда Джер трет переносицу и отходит в сторону, а потом вообще уходит из кухни, Кроули почти стыдно. Но в большей степени он чувствует себя отмщенным (нет).

А нечего давить на больное!

Кроули укладывает клубнику на крепах, украшает пломбиром и топленым шоколадом. Смотрит пару секунд, выискивая недостатки. Не найдя их, сам ставит тарелку на уже сервированный поднос, отбирает его у Фрэдди и идет к Посетителю. В конце концов, ему же надо следовать совету умных старых женщин и налаживать личную жизнь. 

***

Кроули чувствует чужие взгляды кожей: лопатки почти дымятся от навязчивого любопытства. Будь он моложе лет на пятнадцать-двадцать, устроил бы хорошую драку, и ссадины на лице скрыли бы смущенный и растерянный румянец. Но Кроули вроде как уже не подросток – чтобы там Джер не думала – поэтому даже не поворачивается, чтобы показать средний палец и сказать пару ласковых. Только плечами передергивает, будто сбрасывает с них колючий плед. 

– Ваш заказ, – он расставляет тарелки и приборы почти не глядя, полностью сосредоточившись на ангеле. Вблизи он оказывается вполне себе обычным мужчиной. Посетитель полноват и, если честно, не особо привлекателен. Кроули даже теряется. Словно его обманули, подсунув вместо фарфоровой вазы пластиковую. Из Икеи.

А потом Посетитель улыбается, и Кроули чувствует себя ослепленным. Словно он долго бродил по свету, устал и проклял все, а потом зашел в маленькую церковь, почти не надеясь на Любовь – и получил ее. 

– Это так любезно, спасибо, – говорит ангел, и его голос гармонично и естественно вплетается в звон серебряных колокольчиков в ушах Кроули. Кажется, ему стоит сходить к психологу, потому что такая реакция на самого обычного человека ненормальна. Кроули в этом уверен, а еще он пал жертвой маленьких лучиков в уголках чужих глаз. – Мне еще никогда не доводилось бывать в такой ситуации. Вы ведь шеф-повар, верно? Это так волнительно!

– Эм… да, – очень красноречиво говорит Кроули. Согласно плану А, он должен был выглядеть крутым мачо, перед которым штабелями падают все, включая ангелов с отвратительным вкусом на одежду, которая при этом возмутительно им идет. Но план А определенно проваливается. 

План Б Кроули не придумал. 

***

Кроули не курит. Вообще. И пусть сейчас самое время, чтобы прислониться спиной к кирпичной кладке и подымить, он так не делает. Если только в своей фантазии. Там еще есть тот вид дождя, который "просто дождь", мокрая одежда и очень жалкий внешний вид. Но Кроули слишком себя любит, что поступить с собой таким образом, поэтому он заперся у себя в кабинете и методично заполняет заявку на сайте рекрутинговой компании. 

Он не смог. Стоило ангелу улыбнуться, Кроули терялся и забывал, что хотел сделать. 

А ангел улыбался <i>постоянно</i>. 

– Твою ж мать, – Кроули снимает очки и зарывается пальцами в волосы. Он все-таки слишком устал, раз смог пасть так низко. 

Но какие у ангела голубые глаза. Как ясное июньское небо. 

– Вьетнам, – ставит себе установку Кроули. Бездумно заказывает себе билеты на завтра, чтобы не передумать. Отправляет заявку в агентство. Он, конечно, сможет провести собеседование только после возвращения, но лучше все сделать сразу. А управляющим временно побудет Куинн, ему не привыкать. Джер присмотрит за поварами. Все прекрасно будет. 

А ангел пусть летит по своим небесным делам. Он все равно слишком нежный, чистый и мирный для Кроули, с его образом жизни. Странно, что они вообще пересеклись.

– Так значит, Вьетнам? – Джер стоит в дверях, сложив руки на груди. Она уже в обычной одежде – джинсы, футболка, ветровка – и Кроули неожиданно замечает, какая она маленькая. В белой униформе и с ножом наперевес она выглядит совершенно иначе. Не такой простой и домашней. 

– Вьетнам. И шесть вьетнамцев, раз уж обещал, – Кроули усмехается и возвращает очки на переносицу. Ему кажется, что он делает это ненавязчиво. Что думает Джер, он не знает, но морщится она очень выразительно. – Будешь читать мне нотации?

– Если бы они помогли, – Джер качает головой. Подходит ближе, протягивает руку к его лицу, и Кроули резко ее перехватывает. Правда сразу же ослабляет хватку. – Ты не можешь прятаться ото всех.

– Могу, – Кроули встает со стула и отходит подальше. Хватает с тумбочки пульверизатор и агрессивно сбрызгивает цветы в горшках, которых в кабинете чуть ли не больше, чем бумаг и мебели вместе взятых. Кроули не аскет, но он за минимализм. – И делаю. Вполне успешно.

– Ох, Тони, – Джер десяток секунд упрямо сверлит его затылок, а потом вдруг улыбается: Кроули не видит это, но понимает по изменившемуся тону ее голоса. – Тогда, думаю, тебе не нужен номер телефона некоего Азирафаэля, который он оставил на третьем столике, и я могу его выкинуть?

Кроули прекрасно держит себя в руках. Он не роняет пульверизатор. Не пересекает кабинет в два-три шага и не выхватывает у Джер из рук бумажку с заветным набором цифр. Он даже не улыбается. Вместо всего этого Кроули просто пожимает плечами и продолжает дальше опрыскивать растения. Джер тяжело вздыхает. 

– Ладно. Ладно, упрямый ты мальчишка. Я его оставлю здесь, хорошо?

Кроули небрежно пожимает плечами и уделяет все свое внимание миртовому дереву. 

– Он на столе. Слышишь Тони? – Джер оставляет аккуратный прямоугольник маленького блокнотного листа посередине стола и уходит. Может, она немного громко хлопает дверью, когда уходит, но определенно не со зла. Джер не может отказать себе в удовольствии и прижимается ухом к дверью. Она не ждет от Тони довольных криков и победных танцев, но ей достаточно единственного звука, точнее его отсутствия. У Джер тонкий слух, это у них семейное. Так что она ждет и совсем не чувствует себя виноватой.

Проходит несколько минут, а виски все также не льется в бокал. Зато Джер слышит звук входящего сообщения, и не сдерживает довольную улыбку. 

Теперь можно идти домой. 


	2. Глава 2, в которой побег может стать поиском сокровищ, а кофе не только бодрит, но и соединяет сердца

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Новости о фике, спойлеры и прочие вкусняшки можно посмотреть в тумбе по этой ссылке :)  
> https://cotodracon.tumblr.com/

Азирафаэль просыпается с мыслью «чтоб они провалились, пожалуйста, Господи». Он смотрит в потолок и глубоко, размеренно дышит. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох. Выдох. И еще пару раз, пока раздражение – чувство, о существовании которого у Азирафаэля не знает никто из его знакомых – не перестает кипеть в жилах. Забавно, как легко люди забывают, что слеплены из одного теста. Что святые умеют ненавидеть, а грешники любить. Часто именно эти чувства дают обычному человеку какой-то ярлык. Маркировку. Хороший, плохой – вот это все.

Возвращаясь к Азирафаэлю, даже его близкие не догадываются, что их тихоня-родственник иногда мечтает увидеть каждого из них в гробу: красивых, улыбчивых и заткнувшихся. Возможно, они просто не настолько близки ему на самом деле? Кровь, конечно, не вода. Но что-то Азирафаэль не замечал в Гаврииле или Михайлине эмпатии. Ни по отношению к нему, ни к окружающим. Может, только матушке доставались крохи их нежности, но это было давно.

Больше всего Азирафаэля пугает то, что его не пугают эти мысли. Он собирается осуществить какие-то из своих фантазий. Нет, конечно. Но хорошие младшие братья не должны представлять старших в белых тапочках и окружении лилий. Габриэлю очень пойдет. Умеренная классика с ноткой аристократического пафоса. Михайлине понадобится что-то более строгое, и Азирафаэль точно подобрал бы какое-нибудь растение. Но шум сверху усиливается. Ему аккомпанируют громкие, похожие на столкновение отбойного молотка с асфальтом, нецензурные ругательства. Кажется, не только Азирафаэль недоволен.

Это не удивительно. Долетавшие до барабанных перепонок – через один этаж! – биты напоминают осовремененную версию ритуальных плясок с бубном, копьями и кучей странных ароматных кореньев. А может даже хуже, потому что шаманы и жрецы помнят, ради чего скачут, а вот студенты вряд ли.

На самом деле, шаманы и жрецы оскорбились бы от такого сравнения. Азирафаэлю почти стыдно.

Азирафаэль помнит себя на месте своих соседей-студентов. Хотя он жил в общаге (подальше от родни), разница была не большой. Это был его первый курс, и все выживали, как могли. Пили по-черному, вроде даже что-то курили. Он не гордится своими поступками, хотя и завязал в числе первых: его сильнее увлек Иоанн Богослов. Хотя был ряд забавных случаев, которые Азирафаэль разделил со своими друзьями. Например, они однажды пытались призвать демона по переписанной старой рукописи (вместо курицы были наггетсы, вместо девственницы – фотография библиотекарши). Но пришел не демон, а комендант. Это вызвало ряд споров. Например, есть ли в наггетсах курица и могла ли библиотекарша успела познать мужчину или женщину до того, как стала безликой брюзжащей старой девой, жизнь которой продлевают только книги, плакаты скорпионс и кролик Буся. Про то, что курица и девственница должны были бы – по инструкции! – живые и немного кровоточащие, никто из них решил не вспоминать.

Или, возможно, они чего-то не знали о своем коменданте?

Шумные студенты, кажется, прибавляют звук. Азирафель, разминая затекшую от неудобной позы шею, набирает на стареньком телефоне короткий номер. Раздраженный и сонный голос на другой стороне провода – музыка для ушей Азирафаэля.

– Господин полицейский, вынужден сообщить о нарушении порядка, – Азирафаэль давит зевок, который грозится вывихнуть ему челюсть. В перерыве между подавленным и грядущим зеванием, он быстро называет адрес. Мало ли, этот организм забавная штука: дай ему волю, и он будет икать, чихать, зевать и издавать другие звуки столько, сколько его душеньке угодно.

Бобби голосом задолбанного автоответчика обещает приехать и разобраться в ближайшие полчаса, и Азирафаэль кладет трубку. Стоит молча секунд пять, удивленно рассматривая обстановку. И идет варить какао. С зефирками. Потому что не важно, где вы оказались, как ведут себя солнце и луна, и на что там показывают стрелки часов – для какао с зефирками время и место есть всегда.

Особенно, если в соседей хочется кинуть гранату, а по закону нельзя. Минутка прекрасного спасет нервы и несколько жизней.

Так что какао.

Немедленно.

Азирафаэль еще не привык к своей новой квартире: крохотная студия в Сохо сильно отличается от семейного особняка. Но ему нравится. Без огромных комнат, длинных обеденных столов и серебряных ложек-вилок-ножей он чувствует себя спокойнее. Не надо больше следовать правилам этикета, приходить к определенному времени, подбирать слова и молчать, когда говорят «старшие». Господи, да ему тридцать пять, он почти доктор наук, а все еще обязан слушаться Гавриила! Ну не бред ли!

Азирафаэль вдыхает и выдыхает, успокаивая нервную, гневную дрожь. Он нежно любит брата и сестру, питает глубочайшие чувства к собственным родителям – царствие им небесное – но искренне не понимает, почему его никак не оставят в покое. Он, в конце концов, взрослый мальчик, а не пятилетний карапуз, пытающийся помочь перепуганной и агрессивно рычащей собаке.

Взрослый мальчик наконец-то вспоминает, что обстановка отличается от маленькой кухни в студии, зато очень подходит кофейне. А значит, пора перестать гипнотизировать кофемашину и заняться делом.

Остается самая малость: вспомнить, куда он дел какао-порошок.

Азирафаэль переехал в Сохо пару недель назад. Его уже ждала готовая кофейня и студия: он почти год втайне от семьи планировал и организовывал их покупку, дизайн и открытие. Это было сложно. Все-таки Азирафаэль изучает средневековую литературу, а не бизнес или менеджмент. Но с божьей помощью – и неловким, но милым и прагматичным троюродным кузеном Ньютом, удачно оказавшимся бухгалтером (настолько на первый взгляд заурядным, что Гавриилу не было до него никакого дела) – Азирафаэль справился.

Теперь он живет в противоположной части города, находясь от семейного особняка настолько далеко, насколько это возможно, не покидая любимый Лондон. 

У Азирафаэля милейшие соседи: экстрасенс, охотник на ведьм на пенсии и три студента, к которым сейчас как раз направляется полиция. Студенты кажутся самыми проблемными, но это не так. Больше всего трудностей доставляет мистер Шедуэлл, тот самый охотник на ведьм, неустанно агитирующий как перед домом, так и на любой другой многолюдной улице. Азирафаэль считает себя толерантным, но грубоватые манеры и ярые убеждения соседа вызывают у него невольную антипатию. Кроме того, его регулярно называют «южным гомиком», и, пусть вторая часть этого утверждения была правдой, менее обидно не становилось. Дело ведь не в словах, а интонации! А еще от Шедуэлла пахло дешевым алкоголем, который каждый раз напоминал, что Азирафаэлю уже как лет пять не с кем пропустить по бокальчику вина или по тарелке блинчиков.

Ох, блинчики! Как отменно их готовят в этом удивительном ресторане, «Ритц»! Почти как в Париже. Нет, даже лучше. Словно каждый миллиметр теста впитал в себя любовь, вдохновение, страсть и ожидание чуда. И Азирафаэль совершенно не пристрастен. Ни капельки. Ведь блинчики – прекраснейшие крепы, тонкие и нежные, покрытые шоколадной глазурью и украшенные спелыми ягодами – не растеряли бы своих качеств, даже если бы Азирафаэль не увидел того, кто их приготовил. 

В любом случае, некому бы было осудить Азирафаэля. Шеф-повар, мистер Кроули, был слишком хорош, чтобы существовать в реальности. Азирафаэль непослушными руками вырвал лист из блокнота, который таскал с собой, написал на нем свой номер и… просто оставил его на столе. Чувствуя себя полным идиотом. 

Но идиотом счастливым, потому что Кроули -- <i>Энтони</i> \-- ему написал минут через двадцать. Прошла уже неделя активной переписки, и Азирафаэль ни разу не пожалел о своем порывистом решении. Двадцать минут хождений туда-сюда, потерянных нервов, придавленной к земле гордости стоили того. 

Они часто спорят. У них мало общих тем для разговора, но, неожиданно, это не мешает, и они переписываются в любую свободную минуту. Этих минут, на самом деле, мало, и они используют каждую. Похоже на помешательство.

Азирафаэль чувствует искренний интерес по ту сторону экрана. Энтони спрашивает его мнение, соглашается и спорит, а еще немного пугает и очаровывает своими вкусами и пристрастиями, и Азирафаэль хочет узнать его лучше. 

А еще, хотя наивным ангелом его называют чаще, чем желают доброй ночи, это не обидно. Азирафаэль не может этого объяснить. Он вообще ничего не может и не хочет объяснять. У него очки с розовыми линзами, и это в-о-л-ш-е-б-н-о.

– Интересно, позвонит или нет, – думает Азирафаэль, и мечтательная улыбка неуверенно, но неумолимо преображает его мягкое и сонное лицо. Они с Кроули переписываются уже неделю, но пока не созванивались. Азирафаэль вынужден признать, что соскучился по хрипловатому голосу нового знакомого. Но и сообщениям он очень рад. И на каждое отвечает, как его бывшие студенты: мгновенно, почти в любое время и в любой ситуации. Чувство, которое заставляет его вести себя подобным образом, сладко пузырится где-то между ключицами. – В любом случае, в такое чудесное место стоит заходить почаще. Да. 

Ресторан находится относительно недалеко от его кофейни, прямо-таки заманивая переступить порог и занять свободный столик. Увы, Азирафаэль пока не может этого себе позволить. Ньют старательно ему напоминает, что потребуется время, пока доходы превысят расходы. А значит, придется экономить на удовольствиях. Это вызывает у Азирафаэля тоску. Он любит вкусно покушать, но готовит еду очень посредственно. В отличие от кофе, чая и того же какао. Их он заваривает божественно, по мнению всего студенческого общежития.

– Интересно, ему понравилось бы? – невольно думает Азирафаэль. Он пробует свой какао, заваренный без особых изысков. Вроде бы неплохо. На второй глоток Азирафаэль довольно жмурится: да, очень даже неплохо. Какао спасет мир. – Но, наверное, он возьмет что-то не такое сладкое. Американо?

На пару секунд чашка возвращается на барную стойку. Азирафаэль снимает стул с одного из угловых столиков, на освободившееся место ставит кружку, а сам садится на диванчик. С его места ему видно все его маленькое королевство. 

Страсть к ароматным напиткам и книгам вылилась в литературное кафе. Небольшое помещение на шесть круглых столиков и две барные стойки у окон было заполнено цитатами из книг, книжными шкафами и полками, репродукциями манускриптов и свитков. Азирафаэлю здесь уютно. Как маленький рай. Возможность отдохнуть от научной работы и университета, подумать, а хочет ли он возвращаться в альма-матер, снова преподавать, видеть лица студентов, часть из которых уже через пару месяцев не могут понять, что тут забыли. 

Ему это нравится, правда. Он ловит кайф, когда читает лекции, показывает отсканированные манускрипты, травит байки о древних поэтах и своих студенческих годах. Когда отвечает на вопросы и советует книги. Когда после пар аккуратно будет проспавших все в самых дальних углу студентов. Даже когда проверяет всю ночь научные работы, а потом сам засыпает, прислонившись к стеночке в очереди за кофе, Азирафаэль чувствует, что занимается своим делом.

Но может ли он быть объективным, если не пробовал ничего другого? 

Иногда, чтобы понять, чего ты действительно хочешь, стоит сделать перерыв и отойти от привычного подальше. Он так и сделал, и сейчас ему интересно, что из этого выйдет. Пока его все устраивает. 

Ну, почти все.

– А ведь через два с половиной часа надо будет вставать, – вздыхает Азирафаэль, допивая какао. – Разогревать выпечку, расставлять столы и все такое.

С этой мыслью он убирает чашку в посудомойку. Наверху тихо. Значит, если мистер Шедуэлл не начнет орать и изгонять кого-нибудь в ближайшее время, можно поспать. Осталось решить, где. Наверху уютнее. Комфортнее. Но надо выйти на улицу и подняться по лестнице. А утром (то есть всего лишь через два часа пятнадцать минут) опять спускаться. Азирафаэль косится на комнатку для персонала, думает с минуту. Там диван. Удобный, другого бы он не купил. Но все таки не двуспальная кровать, а плед – не одеяло. Зато минимум телодвижений. 

– И вообще, комфорт – понятие относительное, – решает Азирафаэль и входит в комнату для персонала, как завоеватель входит в сдавшийся город: с удовлетворенной решимостью и желанием взять от этого места все.

Честно говоря, персонал – это слишком громко сказано. Кроме Азирафаэля в кофейне трудятся вчерашние школьники: юная феминистка Пеппер и ее друг, будущий студент кулинарного колледжа Брайан. Первая пытается социализироваться и нормально общаться с людьми, второй… Честно, Азирафаэль не понимает, почему Брайан пошел к нему, а не к владельцу какой-нибудь маленькой пекарни. Но не спрашивает. Тем более, что ребята за относительно небольшой оклад стараются, бьют минимум посуды и дают ему возможность несколько часов в день посвятить себе и книгам. И вчерашнему походу в «Ритц».

И Энтони.

Купаясь в сладостных воспоминаниях о роскошной, но не потерявшей уюта атмосфере, вышколенных официантах, несравненных, великолепных, дьявольски прекрасных блинчиках и человеке, их приготовившем, Азирафаэль убирает чернильницу (да-да, он старомодный франт и фрик, он знает), рукопись и свои записи. Проверяет сообщения, хотя понимает, что ему пожелали спокойной ночи пару часов назад и повторяться не было смысла. Но все равно только после этого Азирафаэль сворачивается на диванчике и засыпает. 

Снится ему черная змея с золотыми глазами. 

***

На свое удивление, утром Азирафаэль чувствует себя отдохнувшим. Он неторопливо садится на диване, осматривает комнату, хотя мысли его все еще в приятном сонном тумане. Отпечаток постели на руке похож на чешую, и Азирафаэль с нежностью вспоминает свой сон. Он не особый любитель змей, но конкретно эта рептилия ему нравится. Азирафаэль не помнит других деталей сновидения, но то, что в объятиях блестящего черного хвоста ему было тепло и спокойно, он запомнил прекрасно.

– Хороший диван, – думает Азирафаэль, потягиваясь. – На кровати мне такого не снится.

За окном уже давно утро. Солнце находит пути через многочисленные преграды многоэтажек, чтобы подсветить вывеску "Fell's books&coffee". К сожалению ранних пташек, кафе все еще закрыто, и им приходится бежать на работу без кофеина. Азирафаэль искренне им сочувствует, но он и так открывается в семь, а закрывается в одиннадцать. Он человек, ему спать надо. И жить хотя бы в перерывах между капучино и латте на миндальном молоке. 

Утренняя подготовка заканчивается по-разному. Иногда минута в минуту, потому что у Азирафаэля ленивое настроение и он все делает медленно и рассеянно, протирая стол дольше, чем это необходимо или застывая на месте с протянутой рукой. Бывают дни, когда он не может сидеть на меньше, все делает быстро и открывается чуть ли не в шесть. Эти дни редкость, но случается. Тогда Азирафаэль встречает первых посетителей неприлично бодрой улыбкой, а на их стаканчиках с кофе появляются дополнительные пожелания. Это утро что-то среднее между первым и вторым вариантом. 

Первые посетители еще мало похожи на живых людей. Они почти не моргают, чтобы не уснуть стоя, а заказ называют с таким видом, будто просят гильотину или мышьяк: с обреченным смирением. Чаще всего их кофе либо сахар с легкой кофейной ноткой, либо двойной эспрессо. 

Есть и более энергичные экземпляры. Они сияют улыбками, как прожекторами, или выглядят совершенно обычно: хмуро-помято. Но сна у них ни в одном глазу, и это выделяет их из утреннего зомби-апокалипсиса, как единственную креветку в "Цезаре". Каждый такой морепродукт Азирафаэль хорошо помнит, так как они чаще всего работают неподалеку и заходят к нему пять дней в неделю.

В десять часов к нему заходит его любезная соседка мадам Трейси. Она заказывает эспрессо и, как компенсацию от разрыва шаблона, воздушно-зефирно-сахарный десерт, от которого болят зубы даже у Азирафаэля. Они мирно болтают в свободное, между посетителями время, и можно сказать, что они успели сдружиться. И даже сработаться: мадам Трейси оставляет у него на стойке свои цветастые визитки и, как потом заметил Азирафаэль, черные, с кокетливым кроликом. Последние пользуются неожиданно большим спросом. 

– А что ты хочешь, милый, – мадам Трейси улыбается немного грустно, пожимает остреньким плечиком, кокетливо опускает накладные ресницы. – Большим мальчикам и девочкам в дорогих костюмах чаще всего хочется почувствовать себя маленькими и зависимыми. Им хочется любви и нежности и чтобы кто-то позаботился о них. К сожалению, не у всех есть рядом человек, который готов это понять и принять. 

Азирафаэль вспоминает собственную семью. Они, конечно, не те, кого имеет в виду мадам Трейси, но понимания от них точно не дождешься. Иначе, может быть, Азирафаэль не стоял бы за барной стойкой и не вливал бы молоко в очередной капучино. 

В этот раз мадам Трейси приходит раньше, чем обычно. Заказывает свой привычный эспрессо, но без десерта и говорит, не дожидаясь вопроса или пристального взгляда, приподнятых бровей и прочих способов выразить удивление:

– Ранний заказ, милый. Мальчику надо было расслабиться перед встречей. Он немного меня вымотал, бедное дитя. Есть лимончик?

Азирафаэль режет лимон в виде улыбок, а сам вспоминает слегка седовласого мужчину в дорогом костюме цвета стали. Он протянул карточку небрежным жестом властителя мира, выглядел очень расслабленным и даже счастливым, а еще у него из-под воротничка виднелся след от бледно-розовой помады.

Азирафаэль англичанин, поэтому он смотрит на губы своей соседки не дольше трех секунд. Только улыбается и говорит:

– Прекрасный оттенок, моя дорогая. Вам очень идет.

И он не врет. Просто не договаривает, что на коже ее клиента он смотрится немного неуместно. Сталь требует более насыщенных оттенков. 

В одиннадцать на пороге появляется Пеппер. Она жует ядрено-синюю жвачку, после которой остается голубоватый налет на языке и зубах. Азирафаэлю хочется отправить ее почистить зубы перед тем как выйти на смену, но он останавливает себя. С подростками надо быть гибче и внимательней. Как с минным полем. Тем более, она наконец-то начала улыбаться людям, не скрипя зубами и не сжимая карандаш до хруста. Это прогресс, которым Азирафаэль гордится, как своим.

– День, – коротко бросает Пеппер. И даже дергает уголком губ в улыбке. От этого жеста принятия Азирафаэль почти светится, и Пеппер недовольно морщит нос. – Не надо так реагировать, окей?

– Как, моя дорогая? – мягко спрашивает Азирафаэль. У него небольшой перерыв между посетителями, и он читает черновик статьи своей бывшей студентки. За его ухом торчит зеленый карандаш, которым он вносит пометки по мере чтения и рисует листики на полях, когда задумывается. 

– Как будто наступило Рождество, а я Санта, – ворчит Пеппер и быстро скрывается в комнате для персонала. Азирафаэль пользуется этим, чтобы тихо рассмеяться и не задеть этим чувств своей сотрудницы. Чудесная девочка.

Звенит колокольчик, и Азирафаэль с сожалением откладывает статью. Минус подобной работы: клиенты важнее всего. Даже если на другой стороне чаши аналитическая статья по предсказаниям Нострадамуса. 

– Добро пожаловать, – уже в который раз говорит Азирафаэль. Улыбка приклеивается к его лицо еще до того, как оно будет обращено на посетителя – привычка, да и банальная вежливость. Зато когда он все-таки смотрит, то освещает собой всю кофейню. – Кроули!

– Мне один эспрессо, такой же черный, как моя душа. Здесь, – усмехается Энтони (жаль, что его так можно называть только в мыслях, почему-то Кроули не любит свое имя), почти распластавшись на барной стойке. На взгляд Азирафаэля он возмутительно хорош собой с этим легким загаром. Жаль, что видно так мало, только лицо, шея и кисти рук. Чистое искушение, смешать, но не взбалтывать. 

– Конечно, – Азирафаэль все никак не может перестать улыбаться и только надеется, что радость не сменилась другими, более будоражащими чувствами. А еще ему немного обидно, что Кроули не сказал ему о своем возвращении. И не позвонил. И даже не скинул фотку в плавках на берегу моря. Хотя в живую его видеть, конечно, приятнее. Даже с таким избытком одежды. – Твой кофе, дорогой. Как Вьетнам?

– Латте, серьезно? – взгляда Кроули не видно за стеклами очков, зато легкий румянец на щеках они не скрывают. Азирафаэль доволен до неприличия. – Сироп еще добавил. Это что, ваниль?

– Каков заказ, такой и кофе, – парирует он, и от нежности в его голосе во всех напитках в радиусе километра повышается уровень сахара. – Как Вьетнам?

– Жарко, влажно, скучно, – Кроули пьет свой кофе так, будто там цианид. Но новый не заказывает. А еще, кажется, никуда не собирается уходить. В смысле, пересаживаться за столик. Новых посетителей, к счастью, нет. 

Азирафаэль не должен так думать. Все-таки он владелец этой кофейни, от количества клиентов зависит его прибыль. Но конкретно в данную минуту от слегка влюбленный и совершенно очарованный мужчина, у которого последние отношения были на втором курсе института. 

Давненько, согласитесь. 

– Но сменить обстановку получилось, – Кроули пожимает плечами и, кажется, чуть-чуть расслабляется. Азирафаэль не уверен, но ему хочется так думать, потому что сам он рядом с Кроули чувствует себя чересчур хорошо. Он отчетливо понимает, что это знакомство либо станет подарком судьбы, либо разрушит его жизнь. Третьего не дано. – Не думал, что ты работаешь здесь.

– Почему? – удивленно и самую капельку обиженно спрашивает Азирафаэль. 

Он вдруг чувствует себя немного некомфортно и не знает, куда себя деть. Возможно дело в Пеппер, которая смотрит слишком пристально. И стоит слишком близко.

– Ты больше похож на профессора какого-нибудь элитного универа, чем на баристу, – усмехается Кроули. Со стороны кажется, что его-то чужие взгляды не особо смущают. – А еще ты похож на ангела, я говорил?

– Вы отвратительны, – искренне говорит Пеппер. – Остановитесь. Прямо сейчас. 

– Маленькая девочка еще не знает, чем занимаются взрослые вместо птичек и пчелок? – Кроули выглядит слишком довольным, а его оскал похож на акулий. Азирафаэль заливается краской от шеи до лба, а его уши так горят от притока крови, что это больно. Он тянется закрыть лицо руками, но останавливается: он слишком взрослый для такой детской реакции. Его спасает колокольчик – волшебная вещь, благослови бог ее создателя – и новый посетитель. Под пристальным взглядом Азирафаэля, Пеппер натягивает на лицо улыбку и говорит "добро пожаловать" так, что у них не скисает молоко. Это не может не радовать. Молоко не такое дорогое, как кофе, но постоянные его закупки вредят бюджету, это злит Ньюта, а его злость огорчает Азирафаэля, который заедает горе выпечкой. За первые две недели работы Пеппер, Ньют начал пить глицин, а Азирафаэль поправился на пол килограмма. 

– У тебя обед? – Азирафаэль возвращается к Энтони. Он подозрительно доволен, от его улыбки у Азирафаэля краснеют щеки, а от вида пенки над тонкой верхней губой стекленеют глаза. Он представляет, как медленно стирает пенку пальцем или языком и…

– Азирафаэль? – Энтони осторожно касается его руки. – Все нормально?

– Эм, д-да? То есть да. Да, конечно, – Азирафаэль старается взять себя в руки, но это очень трудно, когда за одну из рук тебя держал сильные холодные пальцы, медленно, но уверенно поглаживающие кожу самыми замечательными круговыми движениями. Мысли быстро скидывают себя в чемоданы и отправляются в бессрочный отпуск. Даже рукой не помахали, невоспитанные. 

– Снимите себе комнату, – ворчит Пеппер, но тихо, скорее себе под нос. Азирафаэль и внимания бы не обратил, если бы прямо сейчас не жаждал принять эти три слова как указание к действию. Вместо этого он неловко улыбается и спрашивает:

– Может, прогуляемся?

***

Парк чудесное место для первого свидания. Обстановка похожа на декорации к романтическому фильму или шпионскому боевику, к той самой сцене, где влюбленный агент кгб встречает такого же влюбленного агента британской разведки, и они оба проживают последние мгновения своих чувств друг к другу, ведь ничего не может быть сильнее долга. Вокруг шелестят деревья, шуршат посыпанные гравием дорожки, поют птицы. В пруду крякают утки, которым Азирафаэль скармливает вчерашний круассан. Выпечку пернатые едят с вежливой неохотой. Наверное, ждут ржаную буханку от русского министра культуры или моти, привезенный японским атташе. В разнообразии культур – сила.

– Часто сюда приходишь? – Кроули сидит рядом. К сожалению не так близко, как хочется, но и не так далеко, чтобы почувствовать себя неуютно. Слегка влезая в личное пространство. Это приятно греет внутреннюю викторианскую леди (которая когда-то лет в одиннадцать завелась в Азирафаэле, как Алиса в Стране чудес и отказывалась покидать его сознание). Ему и хочется, и колется, чтобы их отношения развивались быстрее, от Кроули у Азирафаэля в мыслях горячая влажная путанница, его собственный Вьетнам. Хорошо, что Энтони не спешит. Несмотря на свой образ плохого парня он предупредительнее многих "беленьких" знакомых Азирафаэля. Будто чувствует, где можно сократить дистанцию, где стоит сделать шаг назад или вообще поворот. Это как танец. Может быть вальс, а может и что-то латиноамериканское, все-таки это направление считается более социальным. Азирафаэль отвратительно танцует, поэтому с облегчением отдает право вести Энтони. Пока он отлично справляется. 

– По возможности. Мне нравится тут. Спокойно. И утки, конечно. Утки милые.

– Утки, – медленно говорит Энтони. Внимательно осматривает круглых, как бочонки с пивом, птиц. Те также внимательно осматривают его в ответ, и Кроули, наверное, решает не связываться с этими пернатыми разбойниками. – Да уж. Милые.

Азирафаэль улыбается, и Энтони тоже, хотя и не столь открыто: только приподнимает уголок губ, а потом опускает его, словно передумав. 

Они сидят еще полчаса. Болтают о всяком. Книги, музыка, забавные случаи из жизни. О Меркьюри и Моцарте, дорогих автомобилях и тихих вечерах, о яркости городской жизни и слабых, так и не пустивших корни желаниях о тихой сельской жизни. Азирафаэль признается в знании японского, а Энтони – что не знает ни одного языка, но это не помешало ему объездить почти весь мир. Они спорят о мире, пока покупают мороженное, и приходят к выводу, что он не так уж и плох, когда у Энтони в руках остается только деревянная палочка, а Азирафаэль крутит в руках остатки вафельного рожка. 

Время летит, когда ты счастлив. 

– Увидимся вечером? – спрашивает Энтони, и Азирафаэль очень хочет сказать “да”. Но он закрывается слишком поздно и обычно так устает, что его максимум – доползти до кровати. Это не та усталость, которая его мягко, но настойчиво догоняла в университете. Тогда он сидел с работами студентов ночами на пролет, его голова была тяжелой и гудящей от постоянной работы, а тело казалось бесполезным. Иногда Азирафаэлю казалось, что он не чувствовал ног. Сейчас же все наоборот, и он никак не привыкнет к необходимости долго стоять и делать, фактически, одно и тоже. Поэтому он говорит Энтони “нет”.

– Может, завтра? В это же время? – быстро продолжает Азирафаэль, слегка касаясь манжеты щегольской черной рубашки в слабой, инстинктивной попытке удержать. – Я буду очень рад тебя видеть, мой дорогой. 

Когда Энтони согласно кивает и перехватывает его руку в крепком долгом рукопожатии, Азирафаэль слышит пение маленьких херувимчиков с картин эпохи Возрождения. 


	3. Часть 3 или история про вечер, который так и не стал томным

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Котики, простите за задержку, меня поглотил грядущий бонус к фику. Он не отпускал меня, пока я не дописала большую его часть, так главу я закончила только сейчас. Надеюсь, вам понравится)  
> Также хочу сказать, что я снова начала вести тумблер, где буду выкладывать коллажи в том числе к этому и другим фф, а еще кидать спойлеры к будущим главам и вообще всякие мысли :)  
> Туда можно смело вступать! https://cotodracon.tumblr.com  
> А еще есть коллажики к первой и второй главе)  
> Кроули -  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/357f71a3dff82127f52b307493d7b22b/2c84f56eca0533d6-c2/s1280x1920/2703fc092e1bcc66148f0a7e2abc95f6e327d0a3.jpg  
> Азирафаэль -  
> https://69.media.tumblr.com/80b7ebed1fc4a8298b58c24674f014f2/9fd2fdaeb5defd2a-05/s1280x1920/d5ea06e6d6abab58b123f01f1e843024b7431a86.jpg

У родителей нет выходных. Дети занимают всю их жизнь, отвоевывая у хобби, работы, мечтаний и авантюр, и природе надо было очень постараться, чтобы родители чувствовали по этому поводу восторг и лишь долю усталости, а не желание свернуть крохотную шейку. Но она — Природа — умная девочка, и справляется со своими обязанностями просто замечательно. Так что родители, в большинстве своем, любят своих чад и носятся с ними даже тогда, когда чады вырастают и обзаводятся своими большеглазыми чудовищ… чудесными детишками.

Чтобы уделить себе чуть больше внимания, чем обычно, родители отправляют своих детей родственникам или в лагерь, языковую школу или еще куда-нибудь. Лишь бы подальше да под присмотром. Вот тогда можно хотя бы отоспаться.

Кроули повезло, что у него из детей был только Ритц, который в подоле ему никого не принесет (хотя Кроули бы на это с удовольствием посмотрел), а усталость можно снять короткой поездкой или новым воодушевляющим проектом, оставив ресторан на попечение Джер. Уж она справляется с ролью доброй тётушки гораздо лучше, чем с этим справляется сам Кроули. Хотя бы потому что у нее не чешутся руки от желания отправить Ритц обратно родителям и забыть о нем, как о страшном сне. А вот у Кроули, когда он смотрит на шестнадцатилетнего Адама, чешутся не только руки, но и, кажется, все тело. Он забыл, что сам является пусть и не родственником, но крестным отцом этого кудрявого безобразника, а старшие Янги давно не оставались наедине.

А ведь у него и Азарафаэля все только-только перешло в горизонтальную плоскость! Они никуда не спешили, полгода мило держались за руки и дразнили друг друга поцелуями и объятиями. Наслаждались каждым мигом, наполненным ощущением привязанности и близости, тем, что они сменили статус «одинок и гордо не несчастен» на «патологически влюблен, спасать не надо». Буквально несколько дней назад они вломились в квартиру Кроули, беспорядочно раскидывая одежду и пытаясь при этом не отрываться друг от друга. Это был даже не шаг вперед, а настоящий рывок. Телепортация. Скачок в другой мир. Кроули до сих пор ходит пришибленным и счастливым, лелеет коварные планы по повторному соблазнению его драгоценного ангела и, как финальный аккорд, предложение съехаться. Ему не важно, кто к кому перевезет вещи. Но он хочет просыпаться, обнимая Азирафаэля, и засыпать с ним же. Хочет помогать ему искать утром его дурацкие бабочки в шотландскую клетку, готовить для него блины и дарить смешные носки на Рождество.

Адам путает Кроули все планы и ни капли не раскаивается. Потому что не знает, что, собственно, натворил.

— Я не буду тебе мешать, — говорит он, и Кроули скептически вскидывает брови. Не будет. Ну-ну. Гости всегда вносят дискомфорт в привычный мир. Шестнадцатилетние гости, страдающие от несправедливости мира, гормонов и прочих ужасов переходного возраста делают это с еще большим усердием, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. — И вообще, я тут может быть соскучился.

— И я по тебе примерно так же, — ворчит Кроули и все-таки притягивает к себе Адама за плечи. Тот заметно вырос, но пока еще не догнал Кроули, так что он легко может уткнуться носом в кудрявую макушку. Когда-то она пахла лесом, медом и мороженым. Сейчас же запах изменился, в нем прибавилось резких ноток, которым пока сложно дать название. Организм перестраивается, находясь в истерике по этому поводу, но не собираясь скрывать себя от мира. Будь это кто-то другой, Кроули бы избегал контакта всеми силами, но это был его Адам, так что он как-нибудь потерпит. — Ну, какие планы?

Адам взахлеб перечисляет все, что планирует натворить за полторы недели, и Кроули уверен, что ему не рассказали даже трети грядущего кошмара. Сам он в этом возрасте точно молчал больше, чем говорил. Но он никак не показывает своих сомнений, слушает и комментирует, наслаждаясь общением с крестником. Скоро Адам совсем его забудет, закружившись во взрослой жизни, и только во время редких праздников будет вспоминать, что жил когда-то где-то в Лондоне его рыжий и бесстыжий крестный, который помогал ныкать от верующих родителей первые порножурналы, а еще раньше — целовал разбитые коленки и рассказывал истории о драконах и рыцарях.

— Ну, я пошел, — где-то через два часа говорит Адам, перепроверяя содержимое рюкзака и почти приплясывая от нетерпения. Кроули бросает ему запасные ключи и прощальные слова:

— Придешь после одиннадцати, отправлю домой полоть грядки и ходить в церковь.

Адам усмехается и выскальзывает в подъезд, а Кроули надеется, что ему хотя бы сегодня не придется ехать в полицейский участок. На этот вечер у него были другие планы.

***  
Он подготовился. В одной руке коробочка с четырьмя свежайшими ягодными пирожными. В другой — букет белоснежных роз. В кармане пиджака ждет своего часа бумажка с продуманным текстом, потому что мысли дрожат розовым туманом, завивающимся в пошлые валентиновы сердечки.

В девять вечера Кроули стоит перед дверью в кофейню. Она еще работает. Внутри горит свет и слышится легкая музыка, а это значит, что не случилось ничего неожиданного. Все идет по плану. Это немного успокаивает, и Кроули позволяет себе задержаться на улице, представить все в мельчайших подробностях.

Азирафаэль пахнет кофе. Это не удивительно, учитывая, где он работает, но все-таки. Его руки пахнут обжаренными зернами, тонкая кожица запястий на вкус как корица, а за кудряшки и одежду зацепился ванилин. Через этот флер пробивается запах книг, но не сразу, а только если лизнуть чувствительное место между пальцами. А уж если получится добраться до шеи, то — Кроули довольно жмурится от воспоминаний — появится тонкий свежий запах самого Азирафаэля. Если бы Кроули был парфюмером, он бы постарался составить хотя бы немного похожий аромат и обрызгивался бы им с ног до головы в те моменты, когда Азирафаэль не рядом. Но Кроули всего лишь повар, так что он может только добавить свои нотки в уже имеющееся совершенство. Он очень надеется, что этим вечером губы Азирафаэля будут на вкус, как ягодный десерт.

Но уже внутри, Кроули понимает, что что-то не так. Не как обычно.

За прилавком стоит Брайан. Вечно чумазый мальчишка со слишком умным для шестнадцатилетки взглядом. Кроули под ним немного некомфортно: будто в бездну заглянул. Ладно, когда так Азирафаэль смотрит, это даже возбуждает. Но мальчишка, ровесник его крестника? Хорошо, что они толком не пересекаются, Кроули не нравится чувствовать себя неловко.

В любом случае, это необычно. Детки заканчивают свои кофейные трудодни в шесть, ну максимум в семь вечера. Потом из меняет Азирафаэль. А сейчас — Кроули перепроверяет время — все-таки девять, уже десятый час. Брайан с Пеппер уже должны пить колу и играть в приставку или чем там занимаются дети в этом возрасте.

Но самое главное: где Азирафаэль?

Кроули проходит вглубь кофейни. Брайан его пока не видит, так как старательно выводит молоком рисунок, но заветное «добро пожаловать» сразу же звучит. Азирафаэль хорошо их воспитал, думает Кроули, но эта мысль не может перебить беспокойства. Оно противным перфоратором тревожит нервную систему.

Азирафаэль в некотором смысле раб привычек. Должно произойти что-то важное, чтобы он изменил свой образ жизни, еще и зная, что к нему придут.

— Мистер Кроули, сэр, — наконец-то здоровается Брайан, когда отдает очарованной его старательностью и юностью тетушке ее капучино. — Мистера Фэлла пока нет.

— Он просил мне что-нибудь передать? — спрашивает Кроули, перепроверяя сообщения и всевозможные мессенджеры на телефоне. Вдруг Азирафаэль ему написал, но он, торопясь и волнуясь, не увидел? Но нет, только фоновый шум из твиттера, да видео с котиками от Джер. Все это терпит.

— Нет, сэр, — Брайан пожимает плечами, и Кроули замечает, что парень явно устал. — Может быть кофе? Мистер Фэлл хвалит мой мокко.

— Давай, — Кроули пожимает плечами и устраивается за одним из столиков.

Ничего нет страшного в том, что Азирафаэля нет на месте, верно? Он ведь мог встретить старого друга. Бывшего студента. Задержаться в какой-нибудь новой кафешке (хотя Кроули испытывает жгучую ревность от мысли, что Азирафаэля будет кормить кто-то другой). В общем, потерять счет времени тем или иным образом. Теоретически может. Практически…

Кроули себя одергивает.

— С ним все нормально, — мысленно говорит сам себе. И повторяет еще раз для надежности.

От скуки и нервов Кроули пытается отвлечься, рассматривая кофейню. Он здесь уже бывал, можно сказать, завсегдатай, но в каждый свой приход он замечает новые детали. Искусственные белые гипсофилы в крохотных вазочках, новые салфетки, фигурки слонов, идущих друг за другом на одной из полок. Темное пятно от чьего-то кроссовка внизу стены. Надо попытаться оттереть, а то оно сбивает настроение, будто в ненужном месте поставленная точка.

Но особенную роль в помещении играют книги. Старые, потрепанные временем и жадными руками. Новые, откровенно манящие глянцевыми обложками, обещающие непередаваемые ощущения. Их берут чаще, ожидая увидеть интересную новинку, но обложка не является гарантом постоянного интереса, и многие книги возвращаются на полки. И это при том, что Азирафаэль сам их отбирал, а уж в его вкусе сомневаться не приходится. Кроули представляет, сколько шрамов останется на трепетных и молодых книжных душах, и быстро переводит взгляд в другую часть кофейни: ему только не хватало очеловечивать мертвые деревья и чернила. Хотя Азирафаэлю эти мысли понравились бы.

Осталось, чтобы он пришел и услышал их. Кроули отправляет короткое «ты в порядке?» и ждет на него ответ с большим волнением, чем когда-то в юности результаты экзаменов. Потому что ему важно знать, что происходит, прийти на помощь, если надо — а Азирафаэлю надо, Кроули нутром чует, что его ангелу где-то там хреново. Кроули готов продать душу, чтобы эти мысли, предчувствия, остались всего лишь бредом слабого человеческого разума. Сообщение доходит до адресата, но мессенджер пишет, что Азирафаэль был в сети только в час дня (в это же время от него был последний ответ), так что Кроули неприятно не удивлен, что его новое сообщение так и висит непрочитанным. В груди царапаются кошки, в голове злобно шипят змеи и хочется кого-нибудь убить, чтобы избавиться от этого звериного концерта и чувства беспомощности. Хотел бы Кроули обладать магией и находить своего возлюбленного по щелчку пальцев. Но как-то не срослось.

— Ваш мокко, — вдруг раздается над ухом. Кроули вздрагивает и резко поднимает голову, чтобы прямо через очки прожечь взглядом потревожившую его Пеппер. Впрочем, девушке было от этого ни горячо, ни холодно. У нее даже выражение лица не изменилось, так и застыв гладкой маской. И только в темно-карих, совсем не теплых радужках бушует что-то, напоминающее мясорубку. Знавал как-то Кроули в свои юные годы девушку, чем-то напоминающую Пеппер. Но та была старше, имела мифриловые яйца и вызывала скорее восхищение, чем страх. Пеппер пока больше походила на щенка адской гончей. Но дети так быстро растут. — Вы знаете Габриэля?

— Нет, — Кроули поджимает губы, чувствуя, что вот он, ожидаемый им пиздец. Во всей своей красе. Рассмотреть бы его получше да познакомиться поближе, но пока не судьба. Кроули даже не представляет, кто этот Габриэль такой, но уже ненавидит его со страшной силой. Это немного выбивает из колеи, хотя и не удивляет: Кроули всегда был эмоциональным. Тонкая душевная организация, творческая натура. И злобный ревнивый дьявольский характер. Душка, одним словом.

— А мистер Фэлл знает, — эти слова Пеппер говорит так спокойно, что Кроули, будь на месте этого Габриэля, опасался бы ходить один по темным переулкам. Зря что ли о женском гневе ходит столько неприятных историй. — Этот мудак его очень расстроил.

— Брайан этого не упомянул, — говорит Кроули просто чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Пеппер дергает плечом.

— Он тогда был в комнате для персонала, а когда вышел, Габриэль уже свалил.

— Что он сказал?

— Заказал эспрессо и попросил мистера Фэлла поговорить наедине. Они вышли.

— И ты даже не подслушала? — тянет Кроули почти разочарованно, и Пеппер согласно кривится.

— Он пришел в обеденный перерыв. Народу было как собачьего дерьма весной.

— Ясно, — Кроули наконец-то делает глоток мокко и отмечает, что он действительно неплох. Брайан быстро учится. Больше в его голове мыслей нет, один вакуум. Как будто мозг завис и отказывется выдавать хоть какие-то решения. Пеппер окинула его еще одним нечитаемым взглядом и вернулась к Брайану. Ему как раз нужна помощь с разогревом какого-то сэндвича, пока сам бариста варит кофе.

Старенькие, но уютные часы с маятником мягко напоминают всем о времени. Под их звучание, Кроули приходит в себя, бросает взгляд на так и не прочитанное сообщение, на всякий случай отправляет еще одно и только после этого решительно поднимается из-за стола.

— Давайте, детки, идите домой. Ваш рабочий день и так задержался.

Брайан неуверенно смотрит на Кроули, который закатывает рукава рубашки, на немногочисленных посетителей, на мерно тикающие часы и на Пеппер, которая уже стягивает с себя форменный фартук, не мучаясь и тенью сомнений.

— Давай уже, я сам все закрою. И кофе, уж будь уверен, как-нибудь сварю, — ворчит Кроули, а потом добавляет, смягчившись. — Если Азирафаэль вернется и увидит вас тут, то недели две будет ходить виноватым. Так что давай не будем его расстраивать?

Брайан наконец-то кивает. Даже улыбается, и его повеселевшее лицо словно понижает градус нервозности этого вечера. А то зажигалкой страшно щелкать, вдруг от искры все взорвется.

Повезло, что работники Азирафаэля такие понимающие и верные, думает Кроули, пока забрасывает свои вещи в комнату для персонала. Никаких конфликтов, жалоб и претензий. Даже не поморщились, хотя имели на это полное право. Они только бросают «до свидания» и переключаются на какие-то свои дела, как будто сменили одну онлайн игру на другую, и единственное неудобство — привыкнуть к новому геймплею и вспомнить, куда надо идти и каких монстров бить.

Смешные.

Кроули везет: людей совсем немного. За последний до закрытия час к нему заходят только три посетителя и лишь один из них — молодая девушка в старомодной синей блузе, выгодно оттеняющей мешки под глазами, заказавшая кофе даже не отрываясь от испещренных пометками бумаг и явно не собиравшаяся спать в ближайшее время — остается в кофейне. Кроули рассеянно наблюдает за ней в перерывах между мрачными мыслями, уборкой и проверкой собственных сообщений, на которых так и не пришел ответ. Азирафаэль их все еще не смотрел, и Кроули это пугает до трясучки.

— Интересно, я всегда был таким параноиком или это новоприобретенное, — бормочет он, устало потирая переносицу. Ожидание выматывает, еще и Адам не отвечает. Сговорились они все, что ли, или это массовая блокировка связи?

Когда часы показывают одиннадцать, Кроули просит задержавшихся гостей покинуть кофейню и приглашает приходить еще, а потом отвлекается на оставшуюся уборку, закрывает кассу и, спустя еще полчаса неуверенно топчется перед дверьми. Ему стоит пойти домой. Проверить, вернулся или Адам и, если да, то в каком состоянии. Полить растения. Лечь спать, в конце концов. Азирафаэль мог не вернуться. Кто знает, что это за Габриэль такой: Пеппер могла преувеличивать. Вдруг это какая-то прошла любовь, которая вспыхнула нежданно-негаданно? Кроули тошно даже предположить подобное, но сомнения бесцеремонными червяками прогрызают в душе дырки.

Кроули протягивает руку к двери, когда та неожиданно распахивается, больно задев пальцы.

— Какого?! — недовольно шипит Кроули, поднимая злой взгляд, а потом сразу же сдуваясь. Будто надувной матрас проткнули шилом.

Перед ним, бледный и запыхавшийся, стоит Азирафаэль. У него помялся плащ, рубашка частично выбилась из брюк, а бабочка повисла совсем уж неприличным образом — но все это были мелочи в сравнении с его выражением лица. Возможно дело было в освещении, контрасте между светом в кофейне и зябким мраком улицы, но оно кажется Кроули совершенно убитым. Потерянным. Виноватым. Словно по Азирафаэлю сначала потоптались в грязных ботинках, а потом на его глазах убили самого близкого человека — не забыв упомянуть, что в этом виноват именно он.

Кроули сжимает Азирафаэля в объятиях, жадно ощупывает, словно пытается найти кровоточащие раны, а потом обхватывает лицо ладонями — и не может вымолвить ни слова. Английский застрял в горле. Как бы Кроули не старался, он не может ни протолкнуть его на язык и сказать уже хоть что-то, ни вернуть невысказанное обратно в мозг. Так и стоит, оглаживая большим пальцем нежную щеку, всматриваясь в каждую черточку любимого лица. Будь это фильмом или любовным романом, то, наверное, стоило бы устроить скандал, выяснение отношений. Потребовать ответа. Но Кроули не смог. Перед ним стоит его всегда спокойный и улыбчивый Азирафаэль, который тяжело дышит и смотрит больными глазами. Тоже молчит. Проходит не меньше минуты, когда он медленно, будто сомневаясь в своем праве — или в реальности Кроули — поднимает руки, касается пальцами рубашки. А потом делает полшага вперед, сам обнимает с неожиданной силой, утыкается носом в плавный изгиб переходящего в шею плеча. Его тело дрожит, хотя Азирафаэль не плачет: Кроули бы почувствовал. Но его рубашка остается сухой, хотя лучше бы Азирафаэль размазывал по ней сопли. Такая тихая задыхающаяся истерика пугает сильнее, но именно она приводит Кроули в чувства.

Он упрямо затаскивает Азирафаэля сначала в общий зал, потом в комнату для персонала, не давая своему ангелу осесть на полу тяжелым измученным грузом.

— Давай, еще чуть-чуть, — бормочет Кроули, осторожно усаживаясь вместе с Азирафаэлем на диван, почти затаскивая ангела на себя, сжимая его в объятиях со всей выстраданной нежностью. — Ты в безопасности, т-ш-ш, ты дома, Азирафаэль. Давай, ангел, дыши, пожалуйста.

Кроули мерно шепчет это на ухо, прерываясь на то, чтобы каснться губами растрепанных кудрей, взмокшего лба, сцеловать высохшую соль на щеках. Он укачивает Азирафаэля, как маленького, и сам разбивается на сотни осколков от каждого тяжелого вздоха, задушенного всхлипа. Но потом постепенно восстанавливается от осознания: его ангел здесь, с ним, и пусть сейчас ему больно, Кроули сделает все, чтобы это исправить. Пусть проблема была на лицо, но столкнуться с ней лучше, чем ждать.

Кроули не знает, сколько прошло времени. Просто в какой-то момент, Азирафаэль перестал дрожать, навалился всем весом. Уснул.

— Убью мудака, который тебя до этого довел, — Кроули осторожно помог Азирафаэлю удобнее устроиться на диване. Достал из шкафа подушку и тяжелое уютное одеяло. Немного нервно улыбнулся расцветке в шотландскую клетку. Его ангел неисправим. С этой мыслью, все-таки позволившей ему немного успокоиться, Кроули аккуратно приподнял Азирафаэлю голову, чтобы просунуть под нее подушку, потом укутал в одеяло. Не удержавшись, сел на колени и поцеловал белоснежную мягкую ладонь. Теплая. Нежная. Только подушечки пальцев грубее из-за постоянной бумажной работы. Под тонкой кожей спокойно бьются венки.

Азирафаэль красивый. Он словно родился из солнечного света. Кто-то там, может быть Природа, может Господь, в которого Кроули даже готов теперь поверить, а может быть просто невероятно удачный набор генов — кто-то из них виноват, что Кроули влюблен как мальчишка.

— Чем же я тебя заслужил, ангел?

На вопрос ему отвечает телефон. Кроули пытается как можно быстрее его найти и ответить на звонок, потому что громкая трель грозится разбудить Азирафаэля. А ему нужно набраться сил. Наконец-то телефон оказывается в руке. Номер незнакомый, и первый порыв — сбросить звонок, не до чужих сейчас, но Кроули почему-то сам себе противоречит.

— Слушаю.

***

Этот вечер перестал быть томным давным давно, но происходящее — просто версия 2.0.

Кроули смотрит на Адама, Адам смотрит в окно, окно игнорирует всех присутствующих, как, вероятно, самое разумное существо в бэнтли. Кроме самой бэнтли, разумеется.

— Они это заслужили, — с вызовом говорит Адам, и это сигнал Кроули наконец-то повернуть ключ зажигания. Что он и делает, заодно вспоминая адрес ближайшей круглосуточной аптеки. Мальца в полицейском участке, конечно, подлатали, но завтра лучше будет смазать чем-то ссадины, чтобы быстрее заживали. А то чем крестнику перед девчонками щеголять?

— А я ничего и не сказал, — спокойно отвечает Кроули. Он действительно спокоен, потому что, во-первых, давно ждал чего-то подобного, а во-вторых, банально устал. Вечер прокрутил его через эмоциональную мясорубку, и бунтующий, занимающийся какой-то хренью крестник всего-лишь оказался взрывоопасной вишенкой на торте. Сопящей такой вишенкой, с обиженным на весь мир взглядом, саднящими сбитыми об чужую челюсть костяшками и первыми проблемами с законом. Замечательно.

— Они издевались над собакой, — продолжает сквозь зубы Адам. Его немного трясет, пальцы до белизны сжимают колени. — Я не смог пройти мимо.

Кроули устало вздыхает и паркуется, врубая аварийку. Поворачивается к удивленному Адаму и медленно говорит:

— Я не собираюсь тебя ругать, Адам.

Адам удивленно вскидывает брови и даже немного расслабляется.

— Дети, — думает Кроули, — Ненавижу детей.

— Не собираешься?

— Именно. Я тебя знаю достаточно, чтобы делать выводы. Если ты в это влез, то значит, так было нужно.

Кроули недолго молчит, смотрит чуть в сторону, давая парню время переварить услышанное. Или он просто залип на причудливую игру света от фонаря на витрине ювелирного. Желтый свет красиво преломляется, будто сам хочет стать золотым украшением с россыпью белоснежных искр-бриллиантов. Кроули думает, что Азирафаэлю пойдет золото, хотя и не такое вычурное, какое он представил себе только что. Он увлекся, примеряя на любимого ангела разные безделушки, мельком увиденные по телеку или в глянцевых журналах, но момент, когда Адам совсем успокаивается и даже неловко улыбается, он не пропускает. Выключает аварийку и снова выруливает на дорогу.

— Мы едем в аптеку. Потом домой. Там ты заказываешь пиццу — только не вот эту твою отвратительную, с грушей, как ты вообще ешь это порождение сатаны? — и, если захочешь, расскажешь, что в твоей голове творится. Если не захочешь, то тупо посмотрим Доктора.

— Десятого?

— Можно Десятого, — пожимает плечами Кроули. И невольно улыбается, когда Адам издает какой-то нелепый, радостно-довольный звук. Сам Кроули предпочитает классику, то есть Первого Доктора, но если пацану нравится Десятый, то пусть Десятый. В конце-концов, главное, что они проведут время вместе, верно?

Только никому не говорите, что он так подумал. Будет наш маленький секрет.

За окном ровным бело-зеленым светом мерцает вывеска аптеки, небо разрождается первыми каплями дождя, а ночь почти отмеряет свой первый час. День и не думает заканчиваться, хотя, кажется, самую сложную часть они прошли достойно. Кроули надеется, что хуже уже не будет.

— Спасибо, Тони, — тихо говорит Адам, прежде чем Кроули выходит из авто. Тот вскидывает руку, мол, забыли, и скрывается в аптеке. Покупает у заспанной и зевающей продавщицы все необходимое, сам давит коварно сменивший цель зевок и возвращается к бэнтли. Он лишь надеется, что, пока крестник будет смотреть Доктора, Кроули сможет отрубиться. Он уже не в том возрасте, чтобы еще и ночью тусить, как ни в чем не бывало, а ведь раньше, всего лет десять назад, он…

Когда Кроули возвращается, Адам спит.


	4. Часть 4, в которой ощущается стальная хватка семьи

Голова квадратная. Тяжелая. В глазах столько песка, будто вчера Азирафаэль ограбил Сахару. Будильник, зараза, орет. Матом. Требует, чтобы Азирафаэль проснулся, поднял свою квадратную голову и поплелся со счастливой рожей встречать славное утро. Оно-то не виновато в его состоянии. Солнце наверняка светит ярко и восторженно, даже если облака мешают ему приласкать землю и все на ней живущее. Вот только Азирафаэлю даже пальцем пошевелить трудно. Он честно пытается: фаланги лениво отрываются от одеяла, и даже кисть получается приподнять. Прогресс, не иначе.

Будильник идет на второй заход. Мысли Азирафаэля – на первый. 

Перед глазами летают ленивые образы, невесомые иллюзорные впечатления, обрывки снов. Они кружатся осенними листьями на ветру, очевидные, пока на расстоянии. И незнакомые, прозрачные, когда пытаешься поймать хоть один. Азирафаэлю не хочется ничего ловить. Он лежит, смотрит в потолок, любуется получившимся фотофильтром, смягчающим все, что на что падает взгляд. 

Осиновый лист складывается в чужую насмешку так неожиданно, что Азирафаэль резко садится на диване. Сердце подскакивает вместе с ним, бежит марафонцем, профессиональным наездником, пустившим лошадь в галоп. Лист падает на озерную гладь. Вода в ней отдает сиреневыми всполохами из-за весело цветущего одноименного куста. 

Габриэль. 

Азирафаэль задыхается: эмоции возвращаются одновременно, поворачиваются острыми гранями, режут в кашу нежное нутро. Вскакивает с дивана, почти падает, запутавшись в одеяле, мечется локальным ураганом, шаровой молнией, случайно залетевшей в открытую форточку птахой. В отражении зеркала он белый до синевы, губы бескровны, и только глаза да скулы яркими кислотными пятнами выделяются, как плакат, как написанное на песке огромное SOS, как сигнальная ракета. 

Азирафаэль помнит. Презрение, злость, брезгливую жалость. Лед и титановую тяжесть прикосновений. Слова, ранящие лучше кулаков и автоматной очереди. 

Позор семьи.

Слабак.

Ничтожество.

Забыл бы тебя, убогого, да только матушка бы расстроилась. Сидел бы ты в своем институте, листал старье никому не нужное, но хотя бы оставался уважаемым человеком. Экс-пер-том. А сейчас ты кто?

Ктоктоктоктоктокт…

Пятно на репутации, которую я так старательно восстанавливал, во всем себе отказывая, вас, дураков, воспитывая. Посмотри на своего брата и сестру, посмотри, Азирафаэль. Они младшие, но они лучше тебя. Они достойны фамилии, достойны любви, достойны принятия. В них порода видна, стремление соответствовать. Даже кинжалом по венам не надо, очевидно, что кровь голубая, как небо, как отражение полярной звезды в водах Ледовитого океана.

Даже Уриил, а ведь она нам не родная по крови. Зато по духу – наша, и взгляд у нее война, и повадки леди. Хотя бы когда ее видят, а в любое другое время никому нет дела, пусть творит, что хочет. 

И ты бы так мог, брат мой младший, глупый. Ты ведь был самым тихим, беспроблемным. Ну вот зачем тебе все это? Кого ты в чем хочешь убедить? В том, что ты что-то там один можешь? 

Ты ведь сам знаешь, что ты слаб, Азирафаэль. Возвращайся домой, пока двери открыты, пока ключ в замке не повернулся. А ведь никто долго ждать не будет, без тебя нам также, как с тобой, ты не незаменим. И все-таки возвращайся. Каким бы ты ни был, а все-таки, ну.

Брат же.

Азирафаэль упирается руками в стол, пытается медленно дышать. На четыре счета, как в йоге, по четыре секунды: вдох, задержка, выдох, задержка, вдох. Получается как все, что он делает, хреново. Но не мытьем, так катанием, и истерика временно отступает, прячется, порыкивает от удовольствия: она сожрала все силы, которые он скопил за ночь с таким трудом. Колени слабые, мягкоглинянные. Они не держат, и Азирафаэль плюхается на пол, ударяется об стул локтем, но даже не шипит. В уголках глаз собираются первые истеричные смешинки.

Габриэль его нашел. Азирафаэль был уверен, что брат не станет, вычеркнет молча, пожалеет на него время. Но он не стал. Это страшно. Это сулит неприятности, куда уж там глобальному потеплению и отчетам налоговой. Чтобы Энтони не говорил, Азирафаэль не был наивным. Он знал и знает Габриэля, знает себя. Понимает, что легко это не кончится.

– Ох, Тони.

Конечно, Габриэль знает о них. Он показывал фотографии, и Азирафаэлю мучительно яростно, что он допустил подобное. Что кто-то равнодушно следил за ними и отправлял столь важные для них двоих события тому, кто может одним легким жестом сломать все, что они полгода строили.

Хотя Энтони прекрасно на них получился. Несмотря на ситуацию, Азирафаэль залип на его улыбке, на их переплетенных пальцах, на том, как Энтони на него смотрит. Любяще. Господи, разве он мог это заслужить? Он, неудачник и слабак, который не может отстоять свое даже перед собственным братом?

– Не заставляй меня переходить черту, – напоследок сказал Габриэль, пока медленно рвал фотографии одну за другой. – Будет жалко, если у такого перспективного повара начнутся проблемы, м?

Азирафаэль хотел бы сказать что-то в духе "ты не посмеешь" или "я тебе не позволю". Но он мог только молчать и смотреть. Смотреть и молчать. Вот уж и правда. 

Позорище. 

– Ну все, хватит, – сам себе говорит Азирафаэль. Ноги дрожат, но он упрямо встает, наваливается на стол, замирает. Внутри клокочет паника и злость. Игнорировать их сложно, но можно, и Азирафаэль справляется с этим, в очередной раз прикрыв проснувшийся вулкан в груди подорожником. Вдох-выдох. Живем. 

Он отключает будильник, убирает подушку и одеяло, смотрит на себя в зеркало, удостаивая отражение приподнятыми уголками губ. Будь он в детстве менее скромным, пошел бы в театральный. Такая маска идеальная получается, хоть мадам Тюссо вызывай спиритическим сеансом. Интересно, мисс Трейси согласилась бы ему помочь, она, все-таки, экстрасенс? 

Азирафаэль качает головой, сам себе удивляясь. В уголках глаз продолжают терпеливо ждать своего часа истеричные смешинки, на сердце тяжело, грязно, хочется его достать из груди, чтобы наконец-то нормально вдохнуть, а он думает о спиритических сеансах. Хотя, почему бы и нет? Азирафаэлю точно надо чем-то забить голову, пока он печатает смски и пишет от руки записку о технических неполадках, сдобренную вежливыми извинениями перед любимыми посетителями. Азирафаэлю надо подумать, и лучше это сделать в одиночестве. Иначе он опять на что-то отвлечется, и это выйдет ему боком. И не только ему.

Азирафаэль плохо помнит вчерашний день, а уж вечер вовсе расплывается. Как он добрался сюда? Почему не пошел домой, а уснул в кофейне? Конечно, тут чудесный диван, а еще Азирафаэль дальновидно купил одеяло, но дома он почувствовал бы себя спокойнее. 

После разговора с Габриэлем он долго гулял по городу. Пытался прочистить мозги. Азирафаэль точно не мог позволить себе вернуться с дрожащими руками и слезами, сквозившими в каждом слове: ведь в кофейне его ждали дети, а вечером должен был прийти Энтони. Вроде бы он пошел в парк… да-да, именно туда! Но ушел, даже не дойдя до пруда: счастливые лица прохожих не умиротворяли, как обычно, а заставляли морщиться и стискивать кулаки. Завидовать. Поэтому Азирафаэль ушел в город, а дальше…

– Не помню, – шепчет, задумчиво вертит в руках телефон. Проверяет сообщения за вчера и, прочитав, поджимает губы. Стыд врывается в голову, немного разгоняя туман: 

Азирафаэль вспоминает взволнованные золотистые глаза и сильные прикосновения, удерживающие его от падения. Энтони был в кофейне, когда Азирафаэль туда пришел. Дождался. 

– Какой же я идиот, – Азирафаэль зло дергает себя за волосы, – кретин!

Он заставил его волноваться. Бросить свои дела, ждать, а потом еще и возиться, как с истеричным ребенком. А ведь к нему должен был приехать крестник, Энтони рассказывал. 

– Надо будет извиниться, – устало выдыхает Азирафаэль, а потом резко трясет головой и заставляет себя выйти из комнаты. Стоит ему упасть в самобичевание, как мозги помашут ручками и отключатся. А ему нужно быть в здоровом уме, чтобы понять, как выкрутиться из ситуации и не подставить Энтони под удар. 

В зале темно. Азирафаэль щелкает выключателем, чуть морщится от яркого света, но через пару секунд приходит в норму. 

Как ни странно, зал убран. Стулья подняты, столы чистые, на полу ни крошки, ни смятой салфетки. Даже посуда вся перемыта. В груди щемит от нежности: Азирафаэль не знает, дети ли убрались так тщательно или Энтони, но он им благодарен. 

– Надо будет доплатить ребятам за переработку, – бормочет Азирафаэль и вдруг замечает угловой столик: единственный с опущенным стулом, знакомым бежевым термосом в клетку и еще чем-то неизвестным под непрозрачным клошем. Спросонок Азирафаэль не обратил на этот натюрморт внимания. Он осторожно поднимает клош, сам не зная, что ожидает под ним увидеть. 

Через секунду клош падает, и в тишине утра звук раздается раскатом грома. 

Блинчики. Уже остывшие, но прекрасные в своей идеальности блинчики, крохотная пиалочка со сгущенкой и записка, сложенная пополам. Азирафаэль тянется к ней дрожащей рукой и медленно, так, будто она сделана из нитроглицерина и подорвет все даже от случайного вздоха, разворачивает. 

"Доброе утро, спящая красавица! Хотел бы я разбудить тебя, как положено, но Джер пообещала оторвать мне яйца, если еще раз поедет на рынок без меня. Я подумал, что они нам еще понадобятся. Заеду в обеденный перерыв узнать, как получились блины, не скучай. 

Люблю тебя, ангел.

Кроули"

Азирафаэль всхлипывает, но не плачет, хотя глаза печет и сушит, а в горле застрял вздох. Медленно подносит записку к своим губам. Целует. Каждое. Слово. Бумага белоснежная, обычный неровно отрезанный ножницами лист А4, но для Азирафаэля это его личное чудо, выпавшая из колоды Таро карта Звезда, божественная благодать. Надежда. Он сможет, потому что ему есть ради чего стараться, переступать через себя, рвать болезненное, но привычное и родное. Даже если оставшийся от привязанности шрам будет болеть и ныть в дождь. Если он никогда не увидит знакомые с детства лица. Сменит фамилию. Не важно. Это – не важно.

Азирафаэль выдыхает на четыре счета, расправляет плечи и наконец-то улыбается. 

***

Уриил и Сандальфон ловят его на выходе из кафе. 

Азирафаэль собирался сходить в ближайшую цветочную лавку, купить горшочек с каким-нибудь чудесным растением, на которое Энтони сможет орать в свое удовольствие. Это невероятно мило, знаете ли. У Тони так чудесно краснеют щеки, что Азирафаэлю тоже становится жарко. Он с упоением целовал каждую веснушку Энтони, кончик носа, даже чудесные изогнутые брови – и, разумеется, губы: сначала правый уголок, потом левый, застыть в миллиметре друг от друга, согревая тонкую чувствительную кожу дыханием. Иногда Энтони останавливал его на полпути, затягивая в крышесносный поцелуй первым, и тогда им уже было не до нежностей. Страсть, обычно незаметная в их зефирно-воздушных отношениях, вспыхивала бензином и отказывалась затухать. Хорошо, что обычно они были одни в закрытом помещении...

Не суть. 

Важнее то, что Уриил и Сандальфон, припирающие Азирафаэля к стене, не входят в его план. Не сегодня. Хотя Азирафаэль их ждал. Он же не наивный идиот: эта парочка обязательно придет посмеяться. Как будто они дети, ей богу. 

Но все-таки, это слишком быстро. Даже как-то поспешно. Азирафаэль старательно игнорирует неловкую ситуацию, улыбается и пытается понять, что же не так. Габриэль расчетливый и терпеливый, готовый выжать из ситуации все до последней капли. Но это – Азирафаэль оглядывает быстро родственников, сверкая наивно-растерянной улыбкой – это на него непохоже. Несанкционированная акция? 

– Братец, – рубит Уриил. Ее голос противоречит нежным щекам и модному макияжу с золотистыми нотками, зато отлично подходит к строгому костюму из плотной тяжелой ткани. На ней как всегда много статусных вещей. Азирафаэля это раньше трогало до глубины души: его крохотная Уриил, дитя с тяжелой жизнью в детдоме, все никак не могла насытиться, убедиться, что теперь у нее есть что-то свое. 

Азирафаэль знает своих младших и не знает одновременно. Уриил спортивная, под тяжелыми костюмами прячется сердце берсерка, в глубине глаз осколками полярной звезды сверкает неуверенность в себе, своем статусе и внешности; Сандальфон полноватый, подобострастный, съевший собаку на тактике и стратегии, подковерных играх и экономических махинациях, мечтающий с детства впечатлить старшего брата – а лучше превзойти его в глазах родителей и всего мира. В какой-то момент они сошлись. И Азирафаэль, тихий, далекий от суеты и уверенный в правильных решениях родителей и Гавриила с Михаил, был искренне рад за них. Что может быть лучше, чем близкие, которые держатся друг за друга, верно?

Увы, сейчас его семья держится за него, причем в наипрямейшем смысле. 

У Уриил сильная хватка. Под ее кулаками мнется рубашка, а ворот впивается в горло. Приятного мало, но Азирафаэлю еще хуже от понимания: он уже не часть семьи. Выпал из гнезда, чудом не обломав себе крылья при падении. До него дотронулась Свобода, и теперь его собственные близкие брезгуют. Он вспоминает, что мама-птица игнорирует гнездо со своими птенцами или яйцами, если чувствует на них посторонний запах. Азирафаэль провонял кофе, книгами, многочисленными студентами и клиентами, дорогим кашемиром и дешевыми закладками, нелепыми бабочками и ладаном. 

Они его потеряли. Давно. Никто не найдет точную дату, пометку "Азирафаэль более не один из нас" черным на белом в каком-нибудь старом календаре или блокноте. Даже Михаил. 

Хорошо, что Азирафаэль выплакал эмоции вчера, иначе сейчас держать лицо было бы труднее.

– Рад тебя видеть, Уриил, – Азирафаэль пытается взять сестру за руки, успокоить, разжать хватку. Ему не дают. Встряхивают как мокрое полотенце. Затылок отдает тупой болью, хочется оттолкнуть сестру подальше и запретить им вообще приближаться. Но Азирафаэль терпит. 

– И как тебе вкус свободы, братишка? – Сандальфон явно не собирается марать рук, стоит, сцепив их за спиной. – Сладко?

– Не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, Сэнди, дорогой, – мирно приподнимает ладони Азирафаэль, и тут же сгибается от резкого удара в живот. В легких пусто, в глазах на секунду туманится. Обида разливается по венам отравленным соком. – За что, сестренка?

– Не называй его так, – шипит Уриил коброй, и Азирафаэль машинально отмечает: Тони издает эти звуки гораздо лучше. Но в такой ситуации лучше не вспоминать подобное, а то родственники решат, что он мазохист.

– Хорошо-хорошо, как скажешь.

– Тряпка, – довольно хмыкает Сандальфон. – Понятия не имею, зачем Гавриилу возвращать тебя домой. Ты в этой дыре, кажется, неплохо обустроился.

"– Зависть – плохое чувство, – думает Азирафаэль, чтобы не заговорить. – И это не дыра".

– В любом случае, не создавай проблем, Аззи, будь умничкой, – Уриил его наконец-то отпускает, разглаживает почти нежно пиджак, а потом с силой прижимает к его груди что-то картонное. 

– Не будь семье обузой хотя бы раз, – добавляет Сандальфон. Улыбка, так украшавшая его в детстве, пугает острыми углами и злой искусственностью. Азирафаэля колет вина иголками. Это же его младшие. Не только Гавриила и Михаил, но и его. Куда же он смотрел? 

Сандальфон открывает рот, но потом смешно его захлопывает, отвлекаясь на неожиданно раздавшуюся классическую музыку. 

"– Вивальди, – машинально отмечает Азирафаэль, терпеливо стоя на месте. – Может, купить фикус? Банально, но я слышал, что он впитывает какое-то вредное излучение. Или это не фикус?"

– Да, Михаил. Да. Да, с Уриил. Нет, мы ненадолго отвлеклись на кофе: приходить раньше назначенной встречи – дурной тон. Да, все помним. Не волнуйся, сестра, – Сандальфон довольно прищелкивает языком, когда вызов заканчивается, – Уриил, нам пора.

– Идем, – кивает она. Хлопает напоследок Азирафаэля по плечу. – Увидимся. Братец. Не опаздывай.

Азирафаэль покорно кивает. Он слепо смотрит перед собой, мучаясь единственной мыслью. 

Купить золотой цветочный горшок, под цвет глаз Тони, или все-таки что-то более нейтральное?

***

Азирафаэль не выходит из дома весь день. Медленно слоняется по комнате, забредает на кухню, где заваривает себе какао, отвлекается на звонок и забывает о напитке на несколько часов. Машинально подносит кружку ко рту и недовольно хмурится: холодно, невкусно. Тянется к какао-порошку, но останавливает себя из-за нового звонка. И так весь день.

Поэтому, когда Кроули присылает сообщение, что в обеденный перерыв вынужден провести с крестником, которого настигла первая любовь, Азирафаэль с облегчением соглашается. Он слишком занят, взвинчен, оторван от реальности. Азирафаэль рвет связи, ради нового будущего, и это чертовски больно. Он тратит нервы и силы, беспокоит знакомых специалистов, даже звонит давней подруге. Ева бескомпромиссно нанимает ему своего адвоката и заодно дает советы: она сама успешно развелась с богатым, но нелюбимым мужем, захапав его компанию, потом повторно вышла замуж – в этот раз пав жертвой чистой и головокружительной любви – и родила двоих чудесных мальчиков. Так что ее опыт Азирафаэлю актуален, как никогда. 

Лучше бы он никогда ему не пригождался, но отступать поздно. Да и не хочется.

– Ты уверен? – спрашивает его Ева, и ее беспокойство негой разливается по его душе. Он чем-то напоминает Азирафаэлю Уриил и Михаил: такая же строгая, сильная, богатая. Но мимолетно другая. Более живая, яркая, теплая? Азирафаэль не может сформулировать, но знает точно – Еву он любит не меньше, чем родных сестер. – Я помогу все устроить, но они – твоя семья. Не будешь жалеть?

– Мы помиримся когда-нибудь, – пожимает плечами Азирафаэль, сам себе не веря. – Моя фамилия для этого не должна быть преградой, верно?

– Верно, – вздыхает Ева, потом говорит быстро, – прости, я тебе перезвоню. Или давай лучше завтра днем, я зайду, поговорим. У тебя будет минутка? 

– Для тебя даже две, – шутит Азирафаэль, кидает взгляд на часы, время на которых приближается к восьми вечера. Кроули должен быть с минуты на минуту. – Спасибо, моя дорогая.

– Брось, – Ева фырчит, как кошка, и сбрасывает, не прощаясь. 

Азирафаэль тепло улыбается. Впервые за этот долгий, полный событий день, он чувствует себя спокойно. Действие лучше бездействия, события сменяют друг друга и нет ни единого мига, чтобы остановиться и пожалеть себя, загнать в ловушку и самобичевания, злости и сомнений. Это бы его убило на долгие месяцы, Азирафаэль плох в приспособлении к новым условиям. Но сейчас он в потоке и держит себя в руках образцово-показательно. Или Азирафаэлю так кажется.

Раздается две переливчатые трели звонка, и Азирафаэль на полном ходу спешит открыть дверь. Во время этого короткого забега он ударяется коленом о тумбочку и роняет ключи, так что перед Энтони он показывается с красными щеками, немного растрепанный и поглаживающий ноющее колено. Но счастливый. 

– Привет, ангел, – Энтони прекрасен. Идеален. Ему идет черная рубашка и жилет, джинсы обтягивают длинные ноги, и как же сильно Азирафаэль хочет стянуть с него все эти тряпки! Поэтому он первый подходит, обнимает, жадно зарывается пальцами в короткие рыжие волосы и целует. Энтони потрясенно выдыхает, смеется от такого напора, но потом сам обхватывает в сильные объятия. Они вваливаются в квартиру, как несдержанные подростки.

– Я соскучился, – шепчет Энтони, покусывая шею Азирафаэля, и тот прикусывает губу, чтобы не сбить настрой жалостливым, но искренним "прости".

Прости, что заставил волноваться.

Прости, что был слабым.

Прости, что испортил вчерашний вечер.

И утро.

Прости, что я забираю тебя у мира.

Прости, что люблю тебя.

– Азирафаэль? – Кроули смотрит взволнованно. У него появляется морщинка между бровей, и Азирафаэль разглаживает ее поцелуем и произносит свою последнюю мысль, пусть и не полностью.

– Я люблю тебя, мой дорогой.

Энтони, кажется, краснеет и перестает дышать. Азирафаэль против воли начинает волноваться. Может быть… ну а вдруг это неуместно? Что, если это слишком быстро.

Вдруг Энтони не люби…

"– Нет, это уж совсем глупо", – обрывает сам себя Азирафаэль, обхватывает лицо Энтони ладонями и мягко спрашивает. – Мой дорогой, все хорошо?

– Д-да, – медленно отвечает Энтони. Азирафаэль всей своей сутью впитывает перемену мимики на его лице, как дрогнули, а потом растянулись в широкой улыбке губы, как в уголках глаз появились милейшие лучики, а глаза засверкали драгоценными камнями и стали теплыми, как жидкий мед. – Я тоже тебя люблю, ангел. 

Азирафаэлю кажется, что он сейчас взлетит. Он тянется к губам Энтони, когда на всю квартиру начинает орать телефон.

– Проходи в комнату, мой хороший, – недовольно ворчит Азирафаэль, возвращаясь на кухню. – Я быстро отвечу и вернусь.

– Хорошо, – говорит Энтони. Азирафаэль еще пару секунд смотрит, как его любимый разбувается, а потом полностью посвящает себя разговору. Он надеется, что это последний деловой звонок на сегодня.

В конце концов, у него есть планы на вечер. И последнее, чего он хочет, чтобы кто-то прервал их в самый ответственный момент.


End file.
